The Dragon Knight of Remnant
by Gateguardian013
Summary: This is the tale about a dragon who knows nothing of his past. He is always moving never stopping until he meets a girl at a Dust Shop in the middle of the night. How Will his life change? First Fanfiction and lame summary I know. I put this up due to my friends that wanted me to and to pay respect to Monty Oum the man that inspired this story. Rated T for mild profanity and blood
1. Chapter 1:The Black Knight

Chapter 1: The Black Knight

**A/N: Today I learned that Monty Oum, the man I always wanted to meet but never had the chance to and the inspiration I found to write a story, has just past away. It pains me so much to say goodbye already, but not as much as those who have either supported or known him longer than I have. I put this story up for Monty, my inspiration and hope that people will like it even though it will have grammatical error, be slightly cliche at times and a little vague. This is my first fanfic. Reviews are appreciated as well as criticism. I'll continue the story if people like it. **

"Damn I'm running low on dust." Will murmured as he checked his weapons. Will is 16 years old he has short black hair, a red and a silver eye, and is about 5.7ft tall. He is outfitted in a black tee shirt, jeans, and a red cloak with armored shoulders he carried two long swords on his back. Oh and just to mention he has a ridiculous aura reserve but no semblance. Many thought of him as a strange character but Will always decided to feign ignorance. For most of his life, he was on the run from what he didn't know he just knew he had to keep moving. There was only one person he knew and considered a brother to him. His name was Jay and Will hadn't seen him for a long time he only knew that Jay, who was the same age as him, was starting at Beacon Academy this year. Which is why Will was in Vale to give him a congratulations on his early graduation from Signal Academy. "Well... I got time he doesn't leave until tomorrow." Will said to himself. So he pulled out his scroll and looked for the nearest dust shop that was open. "From Dust till Dawn? Interesting if not corny name. Meh, whatever. As long as I can get some dust I'll be good." Dust, a mystical item that can be found in powders or crystals, contains natures' wrath: fire, wind, lightning, etc. In layman's terms, it was magic. Will arrived at the front of the shop and hurried inside. It was 12:00 at midnight so Will was tired as he walked in he used his aura to scan the people in the shop only to notice about eleven bodies in the store with ten armed and ready. He didn't take note of the eight weapons drawn; he only wanted to get the Dust and leave. Will put the Lien on the counter, grabbed the dust canisters out of the hands of the other people, and loaded them into his own special canisters, uncaring of those surrounding him in the semi-cramped shop.

"Hey kid." One of them said. Will looked up to see a orange haired man in a white trench coat, and wearing a bowler hat with a black feather but the one thing Will decided to focus on was the abnormally long eyelashes he had.

"Yes Mr. Eyelashes? he asked getting an eye twitch from the man.

"Do you know what's happening right now?" he asked. Will pulled his hood down let his silver and black hair show. He finally noticed the weapons drawn and a gun was pointed at his head.

"I'd say, judging by the drawn weapons, that this is a heist of some sort." he said in a weary voice.

"Yes and you're taking the Dust we're taking."

"Uh huh."

"So if you would be so kind we'd really like to have that Dust back." Eyelashes said pointing his cane at Will. Will looked at him for a moment then in one swift motion knocked the cane away from him and tackled two of the robbers out the window as he heard the other window crash open. He saw a girl in a black corset with red trimming and a red cloak. She also had black hair with red tips and on top of that she had brilliant silver eyes. If Will wasn't so tired, he would have thought her to be beautiful and cute.

"Hey." She said to him he didn't respond and upon further inspection he had fallen asleep causing the girl to sweatdrop. Then she heard a coughing noise which turned her attention back to the shop.

"Get them!" The orange haired man cried out indignantly to the others. Now the girl started to panic the men were coming at her and this idiot fell asleep. _Well_, _only one thing to do_ she thought and took her weapon which was now in scythe form and, using the blunt, end smacked Will in the head.

"OW!" Will cried out rubbing his head. "ALRIGHT! WHO'S THE JERK THAT'S ASKING TO DIE?" he asked looking at the group before him. He looked at the girl who just pointed at the group of robbers. His now silver eye turned the same color of red as his other eye. He slammed his fists together cracking his knuckles. "ALRIGHT YOU GUYS TIME TO PAY THE PRICE OF WAKING ME UP!" Then he charged and punched one guy in the face sending him flying into a wall. Another guy ran up and swung a sword at him which he dodged and kicked him in the stomach while at the same time stealing his sword. "Ugh what a gross sword." Will said. Will was very...attuned with sword spirits and this one was pretty bad. He didn't have time to dwell on it as another guy shot at him with a tommy gun he dodged accordingly and using the sword cut the gun in half. Then as the final guy charged him Will tripped him and punched him in the face and into the ground. As soon as he was done he turned to see the red-clad girl finishing off the last of the henchmen and threw her opponent at the leaders feet. His rage now satisfied Will fell back to sleep while standing up. The girl was about to chase after the criminal before turning to Will she sighed and proceeded to chase the criminal anyway. Will woke up a minute later feeling rather protective over something. He couldn't figure it out then he heard an explosion and went to check it out. He climbed up to a rooftop to see the girl standing with a woman with blonde hair, a riding crop, wearing a blouse, dress shirt, and a cape. He assumed that the woman was a huntress. _Oh ok I was worried over nothing the Huntress has it under control_ he thought to himself as he went back down the ladder. He was about to find a hotel until the same Huntress from earlier had reappeared in front of him.

"Hello Mr. Sapphires" she said. Will only sighed.

"May I inquire what you want?" He asked not really thinking about his grammar only trying to sound formal. The Huntress said nothing and only handed him a letter and walked away. Will looked at it for a second then decided to pocket it, he proceeded to the hotel rented a room and fell asleep in the bed minutes after collapsing in it to dream about a certain red head.

The next day he got up smiling the dream was...nice. He shook the rest of the sleep off and went to take a shower. After the shower he remembered the letter that was handed to him. He retrieved it from his pocket and opened it.

_Dear Wesley William Sapphires, _

_This letter is to formally invite you to attend Beacon Academy. Here is a place that will offer you knowledge and safety. Also you need not worry about graduating from Signal and the like or about finances your skill is enough to grant you entrance to my school._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Ozpin_

_P.S._

_If you want answers to your past please consider attending._

Will paled at the use of his full name no one knew it except Jay and how this man had got it he had no idea but was very determined to find out how he knew Will's name and what he knows about Will's past. He took the invitation and put it in his pocket and made his way to the airport. He got there as the last ship took off and made his way to the student area quickly flashing the invitation to the guards standing there. The other students looked at him noting his odd hair color and his abnormal eyes so as to avoid attention he pulled up his hood and continued walking. He walked until he saw a familiar red figure talking to a blonde woman. He walked up to hear the end of a conversation.

"...I just don't want people to think I'm special or anything." he heard her say. He smirked and decided to make himself known.

"Aw but Little Red being special isn't as boring as being normal" He said startling the young girl.

"AH! Who are you?" she asked not recognizing him. Will did his best to pout as he pulled down his hood.

"I'm offended Red and to think that I helped you at the dust shop last night." Her eyes widened.

"Wait you're the guy that fell asleep in the middle of the fight!" Will chuckled albeit a little embarrassed.

"Yeah I have to apologize for that, I was pretty tired last night. I probably should introduce myself my name is Will Sapphires."

"My name is Ruby Rose."

"And my name is Yang Xiao Long Ruby's older sister." Interjected the blonde.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Will said _Sun Little Dragon huh? _Will thought to himself. Then Will saw someone familiar. "Um sorry I just saw someone I knew excuse me I'll be right back." He said while walking away leaving the two sisters to stare after him. Will finally caught up to the person he was chasing.

"Jay!" he called out to the grey clad boy. Jay S. Emerald had very dark grey hair a blue and gold eye he wore a green tee shirt under a gray coat with blue pants.

"Wesley?! You're attending Beacon too?!" Jay said in surprise not realizing he used Will's actual name. Will's skin paled as a pain shot through his chest, he glared at Jay until he realized his mistake. "Oh right sorry Will." Jay said correcting himself. Will gave a huff of annoyance but waved it off as his skin returned to normal. "Anyways what are you doing at Beacon I thought you said there's nothing left for a school to teach you." Will sighed.

"I did say that but there are some… things that even I could still learn." Jay nodded understanding what he meant. Apparently their conversation had lasted until they reached Beacon. The two exited and admired the sight of the school.

"Hey I got some friends from Signal I need to do some catching up with ok? I'll see ya later." Jay said. Will nodded and said goodbye to his friend. Then he saw Ruby getting left behind by her sister and she almost fell on some luggages if Will hadn't caught her by the wrist. He pulled her up as she mumbled a quick thanks to him. She turned to apologize to the person but ended getting reprimanded for it.

"What are you doing do you know what kind of damage you could have caused?" The girl, that Will now identified as Weiss Schnee, said.

"Well she didn't because I caught her." Will brought up.

"I know but isn't she a little young to be attending Beacon?" Will sighed. _Is this girl wanting to cause a scene because she is causing one_.

"Look" Will said, "Firstly Don't complain about things that didn't happen. Secondly don't bring up points if you can figure them out yourself. She's obviously here due to her exceptional skill that the headmaster witnessed himself so don't start assuming things or you'll make a fool of yourself." He could see Ruby trying to repress a smile and the heiress standing there and glaring at him. "Also she was about to apologize for something that wasn't her fault anyway and by interrupting her you're coming off in a bad way." He continued. Then he saw one of the carriers drop a luggage, that popped out a very poorly sealed dust container. _Oh mother of…_ Will didn't finish his thought as he pushed Ruby down and shielded her from the oncoming explosion. _**BOOM**_. Will turned to see Weiss covered in soot and checked himself for any damage. Seeing there wasn't any he checked on Ruby. He turned to see her blushing then he noticed one how close their faces were and two the position they were both in and he blushed as well.

"Sorry." Will said as he got up then he helped Ruby up.

"UNBELIEVEABLE!" the heiress screamed. "This is exactly what I was talking about." _Oh my… you've got to be kidding me! _Will thought.

"Excuse us princess but it wasn't our fault!." Ruby defended.

"It's heiress actually." Said a new voice. They all turned to see a black themed girl with a black bow, black hair, and she had amber eyes. She was outfitted in a black vest with a white undershirt and was carrying a cleaver her on her back.

"Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company known for being the main propellent for dust around the world" Will finished.

"Also known for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The black themed girl added. Weiss not believing what she was hearing stormed off and they all watched her go.

"Thanks for the help…?" Will let the sentence hang.

"Blake." was all she said before walking away. Will let his shoulder sag before straightening back up and turning to Ruby.

"Welcome to Beacon!" He said exaggeratedly.

**A/N: I know it's bad to say goodbye to Monty so I won't. All I will say is thank you Monty and rest in peace. I'll see you on the other side.**


	2. Chapter 2: Initiation Begins!

Chapter 2: Initiation Begins!

**A/N: ****Hey guys! So 1 follow and 1 fav. It's not much but it makes me happy to see at least two people like this story. So as promised I will post chapter 2. Oh yeah shout out to the 50 views that's a milestone for me. I appreciate the attention this story is getting it was more than I was expecting honestly. Anyway the first section of this chapter will focus on Jay a little. Tell me how you like it. Reviews are appreciated and I would like to see criticism if at all possible. **

Jay was on the look for the blonde guy he saw throwing up on the ship. He knew he wasn't from any of the combat schools. How could he tell? Jay's semblance allowed him to read people's minds so he knew Jaune Arc, the blonde, had snuck his way into Beacon. But he could understand why Jaune had snuck into Beacon, because like him, Jaune wanted to be a hero and Jay could relate, in a way, having been a lot of a time saved by Will like that one time... Well that's a story for another time, but Jay understood how it felt to not be a hero, he wanted to help him, but he also wanted Jaune to prove his worth. He discovered said blonde making his way to the court yard.

"Hey you!" He called getting the other boys attention as soon as Jaune had walked over

"I know you snuck your way into Beacon," he said quietly as soon as the other boy reached him. The blonde boy, surprised, was about to deny it but Jay stopped him, "don't lie I know the whole truth but don't worry I won't tell anyone. In fact I have a little proposition. If you can prove you deserve to be here and show the resolve to be here no one will know and I'll forget everything that has happened. Deal?" Jaune nodded nervously without question. Jay smiled innocently "Alright I'll see you later."

**Will**

Will accompanied Ruby all the way to the opening ceremony where he fell asleep and missed everything that happened in that time even when he subconsciously fell asleep on Ruby's shoulder causing her to blush and Yang to start teasing her. Then after the speech, and after waking Will up, they made their way to the ballroom where initiates were supposed to sleep. Will found a spot near Ruby and passed out. The next morning Will got up early and went to perform his morning rituals. He came back to see Ruby still asleep. _She's so cute _then Will paused _man when I fall for someone I fall for them hard he _he thought. Then he decided to wake her up after an inner war of whether he should or not.

"Ruby time to wake up!" He said shaking her awake. She got up after a few more shakes.

"Morning sleepy head!" Will said. Ruby yawned and replied,

"Morning." Then she looked at her sleeping sister and grimaced, then she looked at Will and an idea formed in her head.

"Hey can you wake up Yang for me I need to go take a shower."

"Sure." Will almost regretted that decision because almost everything he tried couldn't wake the blonde brawler up. Then getting an idea he yelled in her ear "YANG WAKE UP THERES ONLY ONE SLICE OF PIZZA LEFT IN THE CAFETERIA!" Which worked like a charm as Yang shot up threw on clothes and ran like mad to the cafeteria. The reason he guessed that would work is because that's the only way for others to wake him up in the morning without getting beat to a pulp. Ruby happened to come back then to see Will pleased with himself and the mess Yang left in her wake.

"What did you do? I can never wake Yang up!" She said surprised.

"Just a little bit of 'friendly persuasion'." Will said with a shrug and a smirk. "Now come on we have an initiation to get to."

A few hours later

Will and Ruby arrived at the cliffs ready to start their initiation after the whole Gia. Ozpin smiled at them before starting his speech.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Then Glynda spoke.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

_What?! Oh you've got to be...! _Will thoughts were interrupted by Ozpin.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." _Right the only person I work well with is Jay... Or Ruby I mean we worked well together at the dust shop and I like her so maybe... _His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a clicking sound _Uh oh _was the last thing he was thinking as he was launched. Will panicked a little then calmed down and straightened out. Then he sent a large amount of aura to his legs and landed. Unfortunately he used a little bit too much aura and lost control of it as he landed therefore it went out of control blasting away the nearby trees. _Oops_. Will got up and dusted himself off. _I better start moving that explosion I made will attract unnecessary attention._ And with that thought he set out. A few seconds later Ruby showed up saw the crater and continued to follow the powerful aura trail she was sensing.

_Back at the cliffs Glynda is listing off the pairs._

"Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc and Pyrhaa Nikos, and as for the unmatched Ruby Rose, Wesley Sapphires, Jay Emerald, Weiss Schnee… Wait sir if this list is correct two will end up without a proper team and we're only doing four man teams this year so that means two will be cut from the program seeing as they won't have a full team." Glynda said. However because she looked away from her scroll she missed Jay pick up a white rook piece and walk away with no partner and she missed Will walk in to take a white horse piece and walk away with no partner. Then the notification popped up saying a pair had been formed so Glynda looked at it. "The last pair is Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee." she announced. Ozpin frowned at that one but kept his calm demeanor. Glynda saw them pick up the white horse piece along with Blake and Yang. "Well the teams have now formed we have Teams CRDL, JNPR, and RWBY. Guess we will have to drop Mr. Sapphire and Mr. Emerald." Glynda said putting away her scroll.

"Who's getting dropped?" came a voice. They turned to see Jay walking up the cliff.

"I'm afraid Mr. Emerald yo…" Goodwitch started.

"Glynda." Ozpin interrupted her. She looked at him and saw that he was pointing down. She looked in time to see three corpses of large Deathstalkers before they disappeared.  
"How did he do that?" she muttered. Ozpin chuckled and told Jay to go to the assembly hall and never answered her.

_Back with Will_

Will was making his way back to the cliffs before he saw Pyrhaa run past him and behind her two large Deathstalkers. _Oh great_ Will thought as one of them charged at him while the other continued to chase Pyrhaa. The giant black scorpion swung its claws at him which Will backflipped away from. _Hm it's pretty big, although it's kinda weak must be younger than the other ones I've fought._ Will thought as the Deathstalker stabbed it's stinger at him Will dodged under it and grabbed its tail. Calling upon some hidden strength he pulled the stinger with him and stabbed at a spot the Deathstalker's armor didn't cover. Then he put his two hands together and smashed the stinger all the way down killing it instantly. _That was easy_. Will jumped off the disappearing corpse before thinking _Weren't there two of them?_ Then he decided to follow the one that chased the red-haired spartan (A.K.A Pyrhaa). He arrived just in time to see Ruby charge forward and slam against the Deathstalkers armor, only to bounce off, and then get trapped by a Nevermore's feathers. _Crap! I have to do something!_ he thought as he ran forward seeing the Deathstalker's stinger fall towards Ruby. _Not gonna make it... __**NO I WON'T LET HER DIE!**_ _**I WILL NOT LOSE ANYONE AGAIN!**_ The thought coursed throughout his body and unlocked something. Will realized what it was… his semblance. Suddenly Will was in front of Ruby and he grabbed the Deathstalkers stinger and held it there unable to move it back. _Damn! This one is stronger and I wasted too much energy fighting the other one!_ He thought as he tried to move it back and he couldn't reach his swords seeing as both his hands were occupied. The Deathstalker pushed him back more he looked back to Ruby.

"Hey Ruby I need a favor ok?" This caused Ruby to look at him incredulously.

"At a time like this?" she questioned. Will nodded.  
"As soon as I free you I need you to run and not look back ok?" this caused Ruby to think _Is he going to sacrifice himself… for me? _So she shook her head and shouted,

"NO! No way I'm not leaving you."

"Ruby we don't have time to discuss this! Please! I need you to do what I asked ok?" Will asked again this time putting some aura in his words to make him more… persuasive, for lack of a better term. Ruby nodded and not understanding why.

"Alright get ready. On my mark...3" The Deathstalker pushed him back more. "2…" he counted as he was pushed back farther. "1, GO!" he gave the mark and jumped letting the Deathstalker push him back full force and using this force Will kicked the feather trapping Ruby causing it to loosen up freeing Ruby. As she promised she ran but she did look back in time to see that Will fighting the Deathstalker until they were out of her sight. Seeing Ruby gone in a flash of rose petals "Alright you… you almost killed a girl that has a promising future now it's time to pay you back in full!" Will said drawing his two swords. Both swords were red and had dragons carved onto the blades and had rubies in their pommels. His eyes changed to silver as he flashed his newly acquired semblance and was appearing all over the place slashing wildly at any openings he could find. He hit all the chinks in the Deathstalkers armor and using red dust encasing both flames in swords in flames killed the Deathstalker. After he sheathed his swords he made his way over to where he would find the future Team RWBY and future Team JNPR. He saw that JNPR had successfully defeated another Deathstalker he had missed and RWBY had defeated a Nevermore. He watched the corpse of the avian grim fall and was mesmerized by Ruby who stood at the top of the cliff with rose petals dancing around her.

Later at the team ceremony Ozpin announced the unification of team CRDL.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyhraa Nikos, and Lie Ren. You have gathered the white took pieces and from this day onward you will be known as Team JNPR! Ah but please remain on the stage I have a special announcement to make." Then the screen changed "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You four have gathered the white knight pieces and from today forward you will be known as Team RWBY! I would also like you to stay up here as well." He said to them. "Now we have formed all the teams but there are two students that remain who do not have a team. Jay Emerald and Will Sapphires please come to the stage." _Oh now he calls me Will._ Will complained inwardly but was relieved that he didn't use his actual name, for the pain would be unbearable. The two made their way onto the stage. "As some of you may have noticed I haven't picked team leaders for either JNPR nor RWBY this is because there are two qualified to be leaders for team JNPR we have Jaune Arc and Jay Emerald and for team RWBY we have Ruby Rose and Will Sapphires. Now Will and Jay are you two willing to lead the teams. Do not worry whatever your decision is you will be part of the teams announced."

"I decline." Will answered and

"No thank you." was Jay's answer. Ozpin nodded respecting their decision.

"Very well. So Will you are now part of team RWBY and Jay you will be part of team JNPR. However, I would like to do something special. Will I am partnering you with Ruby and Jay I am partnering you with Jaune. I expect you two to watch their backs." Will and Jay nodded confused.

"Things are shaping up to be an interesting year" Ozpin muttered to himself.

**A/N Whoo that was fun to write hopefully I didn't make Will seem too overpowered. I'm not that good at fight scenes yet. If you have any recommendations please let me know it would be much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Badge and Burden

Chapter 3: the Badge and Burden

**A/N: Wow! Shout out to the 5 follows, 5 favorites, and nearly 200 views! I'm glad people are liking this story it gives me more of a reason to write and makes me super happy! Thanks for the support! Also I still want reviews! It'd be nice to know what you guys think and what your input is! Thanks!**

The next morning Will woke up in his dorm room before everyone else. By everyone else he means the four girls he had to share a room with for four years. He sighed and stretched his back screaming in protest. Yesterday when they arrived at the dorm they had discovered there were only four beds so Will volunteered to sleep on the floor which now explains his aching back. Although he should be used to sleeping on the floor by this point unfortunately his body still disagreed with this statement. Will sighed it was 6:00am _3 hours before class starts and I can't go back to sleep fantastic _he thought sarcastically. He looked around his team was still asleep so he decided to get up and take a shower. He enjoyed the warmth of the water for a bit before deciding he indulged himself long enough and got out. He returned to the dorm in a towel and saw that his team was still asleep _I really don't know what I was expecting_ he thought. It was now 7:00 in the morning and Will was contemplating whether or not to wake his team up or not. _I should let them sleep in they deserve the rest after what they did yesterday._ So he went for a walk to familiarize himself with the school. He went over most of the school until he realized it was 8:30 class starts at 9:00. So he made his way to class. His Professor was a portly man with grey hair and a large mustache. He was coincidentally named Professor Port.

"Ah it's good to see a young youth so eager for class!" he said in his baritone voice. Will nodded not really wanting to talk and sat down in a spot to reserve spots for his team. Jay walked in next, the two boys regarded each with slight nods and sat in the row next to him reserving seats for his team same as Will. 30 seconds before class started their teams came barrelling in through the door causing Will and Jay to face palm. Later their teammates took their seats and Ruby sat next to Will.

"Hey Will!" She chirped to him.

"Hey Ruby why were you guys almost late?" he asked.

"Oh we were decorating and cleaning the room." She replied a little sheepishly. Will nodded in understanding.

"Hey Will?"

"Hmm?"

"We were going to organize your stuff too but you didn't have anything to organize."

"So?"

"Nothing just wonderin." she stuttered not expecting that answer.

"Uh hunh." _What is he hiding? _Ruby wondered. Then class started Professor Port started the class with a story about his life boring the life out of Ruby and Will. Then to distract herself Ruby started performing tricks and drawing doodles earning chuckles from all of her teammates except Weiss who looked like she was ready to explode. Then Port wanted an example student who would prove the three main traits of being a Huntsman/Huntress. Weiss, unsurprisingly, raised her hand. Her opponent would be a boarbatusk a boar grimm, obviously, that had bone covering most of its body except for its underside. As the rest of the team gave her encouragement Will just said, as nonchalantly as possible, "Pro tip: Don't die!" Which caused the Heiress to glare at him. For the entirety of the fight Ruby gave Weiss very sound advice only to receive "Stop telling me what to do!" which caused Ruby to visibly flinch and caused Will to have some very violent hate towards the heiress. Will's right/silver eye started flashing into a deep red like his other eye. Ruby noticed this and knowing it was a sign of anger, because Yag does the same thing, tried calming him down.

"Will its ok I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it." Which appeared to work. Only... it didn't it caused the red eye to go away, only because Will could control it, but not his anger. After Weiss' match Port asked for another student Will raised his hand. Port smiled and took the class outside.

"Um what are we doing outside?" Ruby asked her sister as they watched Will walk down the hill with Port. Yang shrugged she didn't know either until she saw a large cage she didn't know what was inside it but it made her nervous. Port released the Grimm and it was a Drake, a dragon Grimm one of the rarest kind of Grimm, but unlike real dragons, which have long been extinct, they do not breath fire. The Drake seeing it's opponent started sizing Will up. But it only got one sensation Will's bloodlust and anger, it found those emotions enticing. Will was not a happy camper even after putting on his equipment. His fists tightened in his fingerless gloves and he did the last thing everyone expected him to... he pulled his swords off his back and threw them. They landed in a neat pile next to Ruby who gave a surprised,

"Eep!" Will cracked his knuckles, shoulders, and neck loosening them up as he took his stance.

"He's fighting a Drake with no weapons? Is he insane?" Weiss asked.

"Well he is our teammate so we have to trust him." Ruby replied.

"You're team leader! You should be more concerned!" Weiss shouted loud enough for Will to hear. _Alright I've had it with her._ Will thought angrily but instead of yelling at her he was content to just glare at her.

"You shouldn't doubt him." Jay said, "He's very skilled weaponless or not." Then Ruby caught the fact that both of Will's eyes were red again and was worried that his anger might get him hurt. Will then turned his attention back to the Drake which was circling him.

"Let's dance!" He said to the Drake with a smirk. The Grimm charged him and tried to slash at him with his jumped up and slammed his aura enhanced fist into the claw shattering all the bone inside of it. The Drake howled in pain and swung its other claw at him. Will dodged back then rushed back in and punched it in the face, without aura, sending it reeling back. Will sighed.

"Tsk. Damn this thing is hard." he said shaking his now bleeding hand. He flexed his fingers to make sure his hand was still working while his aura healed the damage. He sighed again. _Well it looks like __that_ _is the only way I'm going to kill this thing._Will then started to sync his breathing with his heartbeat and his aura started rising. Ruby's scroll started beeping so she pulled it out. The feature that showed her teams aura was flashing so, out of curiosity, she pressed it. What she saw was unbelievable Will's aura was rising so much that 4 more bars had appeared over his original. _No way_! she thought then something caught her eye the spot where Will's name should be had a different name. "Who's Wesley?" she asked aloud. Jay paled visibly which Ruby caught.

"Do you know Jay?" she asked. Jay having a weakness to girls couldn't lie but he also knew the consequences of telling Will's secret.

"It's not my place to say. It's Will's." he said deflecting the question. Ruby pouted but her attention was drawn back as the Grimm howled in pain once again as Will had crushed another one of his paws. From a distance Will looked pretty much the same but up close you could see his eyes changed to a yellowish color.

"Alright enough playing around!" Will said then he charged forward putting all his aura into one hand and slammed into the Drake's head. The aura pulsated throughout the Drake's body before it exploded. His anger now vented Will gave a huff as Professor Port congratulated him and sent a video of the fight to Ozpin secretly. They then returned to class to listen to more of Port's stories. After class Ruby chased after Weiss and Will followed but as he arrived he caught the end of their conversation.

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team." He heard Ruby say.

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better. Ozpin and Will made a mistake." He heard Weiss say. _OH THAT IS IT I'M FED UP WITH THAT ATTITUDE OF HERS! _Will thought angrily he walked out past Ruby, controlling his anger, gave her a pat on the head and quickly whispered,

"Meet me out in courtyard later." before he gave chase on Weiss. After, once again, controlling his emotions he later found her on the balcony.

"Hello Ice Queen." He said causing her to jump.

"Oh it's just you." she said to him.

"So do you mind telling me what your problem is?" he asked.

"My problem?"

"Yes! Your problem ever since I've met you you've had this chip in your shoulder and your cold to EVERYONE." he said losing his patience.

"My problem is that insufferable little red brat is team leader! She doesn't know anything!"  
"Do you think you would be better?" He asked. Weiss turned around and said,

"Yes."

"HA! You're hilarious. You're so funny because the fact is that outta the four that were chosen to be leader you'd probably be the worst candidate for leader."  
"Wha- How dare you!."

"Only proving my point Ice Queen."

"How is that?"

"Because you are a spoiled insufferable little white BRAT and you've had everything handed to you on a silver platter."

"That doesn't explain how she makes a better leader!"

"WEISS IT'S ONLY BEEN ONE DAY!" He shouted before calming himself down. "Plus she was moved two years ahead she hasn't had the privileges you've had which also makes her a better candidate for team leader because she's more flexible and just to add she actually cares and has faith in her teammates which makes her a far better candidate than you."  
"Well why did you turn down being leader if you know so much?!"

"Because it's not my place, it's not me I'm too… wild to be a leader."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Will inwardly cursed himself, "Anyway I want you to do something." He said changing the topic. "Instead of whining about something, because throwing a tantrum doesn't change people's minds, take in consideration of what you do have and improve upon it make it work. Be the better teammate and not the leader. We're a team and there is no I in team Ice Queen." With that he left letting her think about his words. _Next up is… Ruby._ He made his way down to courtyard, found a bench and sat on it until Ruby came and sat down next to him on the log. They sat in silence for a long time waiting for the other to say something.

"Hey" Ruby said breaking said silence.

"Hm?"

"Do you think you and Ozpin made a mistake?"

"No not really."

"Why?"

"Well it's only been one day. So sure you were goofing off in class who doesn't? Weiss is just overreacting. Plus I'm pretty sure you were the one that had a plan that killed the Nevermore. But I want you to remember something the title of 'Leader' is a badge as well as a burden."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's a badge that you wear constantly and if you don't set an example then what reason do you give to people to follow you? Understand?" Ruby nodded her head. Will smiled but it quickly dropped at her next question.

"So who's Wesley?" Will's heart beat quickened. _Where did she get my name?_

"W-w-where did you hear that from Ruby?"

"Um, when you were fighting the Drake my scroll started beeping and when I opened it your name was replaced by that one." Then she noticed how he looked. "Is something wrong?" _YES! he wanted to say but strangely enough he didn't plus there was no pain this time. Strange._ As this revelation occurred to him his heart slowed.

"No. There's nothing wrong... but-" _Should I tell her? Ah screw it. _"Can you keep a secret? Ruby nodded her head. and Will sighed.

"I'm not exactly what you would call… human."

**Cliffhanger! OH NO! Sorry to end it there but kinda had to… its getting late. I should really stop writing late, but school is a thing so what can you do. Also how'd you like my newly invented Grimm? I know I made it seem a little weak and I tried not to make Will look overpowered but if I did… Sorry! I thought the Grimm was a little creative. Let me know your thoughts! Again reviews are much appreciated and thanks for liking my story. **


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

Chapter 4: Revelations

**A/N: I'd like to apologize for not posting this chapter yesterday and so early today. I was oddly tired after I got home and passed out on my bed. I guess thats what I get for not sleeping properly… Oh well. Anyways shout out to the two reviews, more followers, and over 400 views! I'm super happy that this story is getting more popular! As for the reviews:**

**Christian4991: You could say that the drake is a form of a baby or a lesser dragon just that it's a Grimm. Much like there's a beowolf and alpha beowolf or ursa and ursa major that kinda thing.**

**slayerinfinium: Are you doing a knight of remnant story? That'd be cool to read. I don't know what you're thinking but maybe you'll be right? Who knows…**

**Thanks so much for reviewing! I like to see those its encouraging, whether it's good or bad. Now onto the story!**

_Previous Chapter Quote_

_"I'm not exactly what you would call human"_

Real Chapter

"What do you mean by that?" Ruby asked.

"Well… Oh where to start? Do you know the story about the Dragons of Remnant?" Will asked

"Of course I do! Who doesn't? It's a childrens story. It's about the supposed war humans and faunas had with the dragons after the faunas war."

"Well, even though it's a children's story, it's a true story but it misses a few details."

"It's a true story?"

"Yeah I would know since I am a… Dragon Knight…"

"Really?" Ruby asked not believing him.

"You want proof?" Ruby nodded. Will sighed. He let his aura flow out and his body started to take on the properties of a dragon. Without using fire dust and showing that he wasn't using any Will blew out a small ball of fire.

"Wow…" Was the only response

"Yeah…" Will said bitterly as he changed back to normal.

"You don't sound happy about it." Ruby said picking up the tone in his voice.

"It's not that I resent it. It's just... even though I get all these cool powers it gets lonely pretty quickly."

"Oh…" Ruby didn't know how to respond. Then a question formed in her head,

"What about your parents?" She asked.

"Gone before I could remember their faces I never knew them."

"So they're dead?" Ruby asked sympathetically, but Will shook his head,  
"They're gone not dead. I don't know how I know that, but something tells me their not."

"So what about your powers?" Ruby asked.

"Well… Enhanced aura reserve as you saw, an aura trick to get people to do what I tell them too,"

"The one you used on me in the forest?" Ruby interrupted. Will nodded and continued,

"enhanced strength, and intelligence, there might be more but more but I wouldn't know."

"What? You don't know if you have more powers than that?"

"These were the one's I discovered after years of training and researching. Remember when you asked me why I didn't have a lot of stuff?"

"Yes."

"It's because I never was in the same spot for long periods of time. Most of my time was spent moving from place to place finding out more about myself and what I could do." he explained leaving out the fact that he was also running from something that he couldn't explain.

"But how did you know you were a Dragon Knight?" Ruby asked.

"When I turned 8 I left the orphanage I was in and set out on my own. I didn't regret the decision to leave but an 8 year old living on his own is already a problem in itself. I was lost, tired and frankly quite sad. While I was thinking I fell down a hill and came to a stop in front of some abandoned buildings. Then remembering those 'children's stories' I realized that these were the Dragon Shrines. Looking for shelter I went to the main building. Inside there were these symbols from a dead language and I could read them. It was strange I didn't remember where I learned to read the language but I could. So taking full advantage of that fact I read the words which led me to the room where I found these." He said pointing to his swords, "These swords were sealed behind an ancient door that can only be opened by a Dragon Knight. The fact that I opened them led me to believe that I am a Dragon Knight." Will finished. Ruby looked at the swords for a moment.

"What are they made out of?" She asked

Will pulled one out,

"The blades are made out of Dragon Scales, and the hilt is made out of metal." He explained showing it to her.

"Cool. But I have a question."  
"What?"

"Who's Wesley?" She asked again. Will sighed

"I am. Wesley is my first name. Will is my middle name."

"So why don't you use your first name?" Will put his hand on his chin,

"How to put this…" He said aloud, "Well the reason is that whenever someone uses my first name, as long as I'm within earshot, it causes me an immense amount of pain. I don't know what causes it before you ask." He said cutting Ruby off causing her to pout which only caused him to smile inwardly.

"Well how come you aren't in pain when I use it?" Ruby asked

"Well that I don't know. Like I said I don't know what causes it and I don't know why it doesn't happen when you use it." He explained. Then Will noticed how high the moon was,  
"We should probably get back. It's late and we have class tomorrow." He said and Ruby nodded. The two headed back to their dorm. Before Ruby got into bed Will said,

"Ruby?"  
"Yes Will?"

"Can you not tell anyone what I told you I kinda want that to remain a secret."

"Ok I won't tell anyone." She chirped causing Will to smile.  
"Thank you Ruby." Was all he said before he went to sleep.

The next day

Ruby got up and looked around and saw her teammates still in bed except Will his bed neatly put away next to the wall. She glanced at the clock 7:30am it read. Deciding to forgo sleeping Ruby got out of bed to find a note next to it.

_Dear Ruby,_

_I'm sure if you're reading this note you're awake. Anyways I wanted to remind you that we have sparring class today at 8:00am today. Also that I've been called to Ozpin's office and that I'll see in guys in class._

_Sincerely,_

_Wesley W Sapphires_.

After realizing it was 7:30am Ruby quickly pulled out her whistle and woke up everyone in the dorm and possibly the building.

_**Will**_

Will had now just arrived at Ozpin's office. He knocked on the door waiting for permission to enter. It was five minutes before Will knocked again and again and again. Losing patience Will was about to break the door down until he stepped on something. He looked down and saw that he had stepped on a book. The book had no title on it and on the inside of the cover was a note from Ozpin.

_Dear Mr. Sapphires_

_I am currently out on business and unfortunately could not have the talk I intended on having with you so to express my regret I leave you this book. But as I promised in this book will explain more about what you are, however, this book contains little information and most likely lead to more questions than answers. We will talk more on the matter on my return._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Ozpin._

Will sighed and picked up the book then checked the time _7:35? Ruby and the others must be up by now. _With that thought in mind he returned to the dorm. Only to find it empty it was only 5 minutes since he last checked the clock. _Dang they move faster than I thought_. Putting the book next to his bed he left for the sparring room where class was. He casually walked into class 30 minutes late.

"Hello Mr. Sapphires woke up a little late did we?" Ms. Goodwitch said to him. Will shook his head.

"No the headmaster called me earlier and I got a little lost." He lied although it was kinda the truth. It's just that he didn't get lost. Goodwitch seemed to accept his answer and when she checked her scroll to mark his attendance she saw a message from Ozpin.

_Glynda,_

_Try to get Will to fight a lot today. There is something I want to confirm._

_Ozpin._

Glynda sighed as she read the message before turning to Will and saying,

"Alright but as punishment you'll have to fight six times today... consecutively." To that Will shrugged.

"Fair enough." Was all he said before going to sit next to Ruby. The first match was Cardin Winchester, already deemed school bully, against Jaune Arc. Will didn't know much about Jaune but he admired his persistence and from what Jay tells him he's a good person. Cardin won easily and Will found himself raising his hand to get Goodwitch's attention.

"Is it alright if I take my punishment now but I'd like to fight Cardin."

Goodwitch's nodded, seeing no point in refusing the request, and Will hopped onto the stage. _Tsk this guy doesn't seem to tough. Why did I do this again?_ Shaking his head he thought about how he was going to fight Cardin. Then he decided. He removed his swords and put them back next to Ruby and gave her a slight smile as his left eye turned silver. This caused her to gasp but before she could ask he said.

"Later." As he made his way back to the stage.

"Well this should be easy with you weaponless." Cardin taunted. Will simply smiled.

"This match was already easy I just don't want to dirty my swords against scum like you." He said angering Cardin.

"Alright you asked for it!" Cardin charged at Will who had his hands in his pocket and his eyes were closed. Cardin swung his mace and stepped back thinking he had won.

"Where are you aiming?" He heard a voice say behind him. Cardin looked behind him to see Will unscathed.

"I'm right here not over there." Cardin swung his mace again. To have the same thing happen. This process repeated for another 20 minutes before

"Mr. Sapphires would you please end the match already?" Goodwitch asked. Will pouted but then smirked "You're no fun Ms. Goodwitch." He said before Cardin swung again but this time Will dodged without his semblance focused enough aura into his fist and punched Cardin in the arm in the pressure point effectively making the limb go numb or he broke it Will couldn't care less but from Cardin's expression he broke it. He smirked and picked up the fallen mace.

"Geez this thing is heavy it feels like you're compensating for something." Will said causing the whole class to laugh. Cardin charged again only to get smacked in the face with his own mace. (**A/N: Ha that rhymed :)** ). Cardin was on the floor his aura still in the yellow. Will smiled evilly and threw the mace crushing Cardin's family jewels and dropping his aura into the red making Will the victor. Then Goodwitch announced Will's next five matches: Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Pyhraa Nikos, and Ruby Rose. _This ought to be fun_. Will thought. As Yang stepped up Will's eyes switched to red. _How to make her release that fire?_ He pondered the question for a few seconds. Then an idea occurred in his head. An idea that involved her hair. So to start the match Will quickly pulled out a throwing needle and threw it at her causing her to dodge.

"Ha you missed!" She taunted but Will gave her an innocent smile.

"Oh I know I didn't I got exactly what I wanted." He said pointing. Yang looked to where he was pointing and saw that the needle had taken two long strands of hair everyone in the room sweatdropped and Ruby thought _Is he insane!?_ As she looked at the two combatants. Will still held his innocent smile as Yang had tick marks appearing all over her face. Yang slammed her fist together causing a mini explosion.

"I'm gonna wipe that smile off your face!" She said before charging him her eyes flicking red. She swung her fist at him activating Ember Cecilia (her gauntlets in case anyone was wondering) he blocked the blow encasing his arms in aura. _Ha that's what I'd expect from a dragon! _Then he heard a clicking sound. He moved his head left as a shot fired past it. _Oh great a firing mechanism as if this fight wasn't hard enough! _Will thought. Yang continued her onslaught of attacks as Will parried and dodged, but still took a few glancing blows, them looking for an opening. His patience was rewarded as she tried to sweep his legs he jumped over it and saw Yang's fist heading for his head. But it hit nothing causing Yang to be surprised long enough that after Will teleported behind her and had his aura charged and he punched her hard making her aura instantly fall to the red.

"Whoo! Good fight Yang! That was fun lets do it again sometime!" Will exclaimed. The usual party girl only grumbled something in response it sounded a lot like "flocking grass moles" Will smiled as Weiss stepped up next. Will sighed _this should be easy_. So it was after Will retrieved one of his swords, and let his aura recharge did he fight Weiss for 5 minutes. They traded dust back and forth ice, fire, wind, and lightning. It ended with Will using a little bit of fire breath from his powers, disguised by a fake dust crystal, and using his semblance to get behind Weiss as he breathed fire causing Weiss' aura to drop to the red and covering the heiress in a layer of soot. _Three down three to go._ Will was now facing his black clad teammate. He didn't know much anything about Blake. _Well here's my chance to learn_. He thought. So his strategy was to make the first move and how she reacts will help him determine how she fights. He used his semblance to flash forward and struck out at her only to hit what appeared to be a clone. _Interesting so her semblance is shadow cloning. I'll have to be careful. _He thought as he blocked a strike from Blake. The two reset so Will and Blake began to circle each other. Will decided to strike first again only to hit another clone as Blake appeared behind him, he anticipated the tactic and teleported behind her and swing to hit yet another shadow clone. _Danggit this is gonna get really annoying really fast._ Will thought. Then Will realized that something felt off...his eyes were still red. "Tsk." Will jumped back with his eyes closed. To others he looked like he was taking a small reprieve. Blake thought it might be a trap and decided not to act hastily so she waited. But Jay knew better he still didn't know what the eye colors did to his friend but it changed him in some way he also knew Will never tired easily he once went a whole week without sleep and was still ready to fight the next day. Out of everyone here Will probably had the most stamina. Will now opened his eyes to show silver.

"Much better." He muttered quietly so no one, with human ears, could hear, but Blake heard him. _What does he mean by that?_ she wondered. She completely forgot about the fight for a moment and Will had teleported behind her and hit her in the pressure point located somewhere behind the neck effectively knocking her out.

"That was… a lot easier than I had planned." Will said a little surprised at how easy Blake went down considering how hard it was to land a hit earlier on. His eyes returned to normal as he carried Blake off stage as his next opponent, Pyhraa, stepped up. _Pyhraa Nikos world renowned fighter from Mistral and considered to be the "Invicible Girl"... This won't be easy but it will be tons of fun._ Will thought. Pyhraa started first surprising Will as she fired her rifle, Milo he believed it was called. He wasted no time dodging as he threw needles at her she dodged right where Will predicted her to and threw another needle in advance but it missed. Will frowned he could have sworn that his aim was on point so why did he miss? Maybe because it was a prediction shot and nothing is always for certain. So he shrugged it off as something he could improve on later. Meanwhile Jay was having the same thoughts. _That's weird Will usually never misses he spent a whole year trying to make his aim perfect or as close as to perfect as he could get at least._ Will now decided CQC(close-quarter combat) was the way to go since he was out of needles so he charged Pyhraa forcing to change her rifle back into a sword as she parried his. They both took swings at each other looking for openings in the others guard. Finally Will had disarmed her knocking her sword into the wall burying it up to the hilt. _Now to get rid of the shield_. Will thought trying his hardest to knock the shield loose. He didn't succeed but he had managed to get around her guard and knock her down. While she was recovering Will swung his sword to try knocking down her aura into the red but he missed. _What the-?_ Pyhraa was now using her shield as a discus and Will couldn't seem to land a blow with his swords. Everytime he swung he missed by an inch, probably less, or it was blocked by her shield. Then a memory returned to him _Wasn't her semblance Polarity? Of course! I'm stupid I haven't been missing she's been manipulating my swords slightly to make it look like I'm missing! Wait where did I remember this from? _Then pain lanced through his head.

"Agh!" he cried clutching his head and Pyhraa kicked him in the chest hard into the wall. On the screen Will's aura started depleting slowly from light green… to yellow… to orange but stopped on the borderline of red. _No choice then. I just need enough to get back to full._ Will thought as his aura cured his headache and the kick he received. He tapped into his inner strength and everyone watched in amazement as his aura went straight back to full. Some of the students were mumbling about the system being broken or that Will is somehow cheating. Ruby and Jay knew this wasn't to be so although maybe tapping into an alternate power is a bit… unfair. Luckily the screen didn't flash Will's actual name but something was still off. Will's eyes which were silver and red were now a yellowish color and his pupils were slits. When Will, realizing this, cut off the power so he returned to normal. _Damn that was close. Where did that memory come from? _He thought as he still clutched his head as it was still aching albeit a little dull. Shaking it off Will sheathed his swords and let them drop to the floor. His eyes flashed red as he put on a confident smirk. _Oh well I'll think about it later. But now I got a match to win!_ Pyhraa readied herself but Will's semblance was too tricky. Will flashed his semblance as he teleported all around Pyhraa making his own openings getting around her shield. The matched ended with Will sending an aura enhanced axe kick down knocking Pyhraa's aura into the red granted she was still standing. _Whoo! That was harder than expected! She put up a good fight and is really tough granted she is a world renowned fighter. Now who's next? _Will thought forgetting about who he had to fight last.

"Please step up Ruby Rose."

"Aw crap!"

**A/N Yeah cutting it off here. Again tried not to make Will seem overpowered again but if it came off that way let me know I'll try my best to correct it or let me know how you would have written it and I'll try to implement the idea. Plus some backstory on Will let me know how that was if you liked it or not. Again sorry for not posting on Thursday, technically, I'll try to make it up with two chapters today or over the weekend. Also update dates may vary I'm lucky currently school is kinda slow and I've a lot of time to write. Reviews are appreciated and I look forward to reading some! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble!

Chapter 5: Trouble!

**A/N Ok so I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. It might have been because I had too many ideas for it and tried to put them all together which didn't work all too well or school. I prefer to think both hindered me when I wrote this chapter. But whatever, chapter's here, anywho first shout out to the over 760 views, second shout out to the reviews that I got. (Just to add in right now I spotted some mistakes when I posted this and had to fix them so if you get a triple update...SORRY. I don't like to leave mistakes there it irks me especially when I can fix it.)**

**Christian4991: Thanks! Nice to know that there are some people that love dragons. Also thanks for making me feel not too bad for making Will seem overpowered. You do bring up a valid point. No one has trained Will as a Dragon Knight but that is something I will bring up some time later since Will is mostly self taught. The Will and Jay fight is coming up soon in a few chapters the reason is because I haven't thought of a weapon for Jay yet. I have a few ideas for it floating around in my head. I'll try to make the fight enjoyable to read when it comes up. As well as the background to the dragons thats coming up to.**

**Guest: Thanks glad you enjoyed it.**

**RFTWODGS: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy the fight scenes.**

**Alright thats it for reviews. I look forward to reading more. Now onto the fight. That I hopefully did well.**

Will stared at his red headed leader. _Well this isn't gonna be easy._ he thought. True it was going to be hard for him to hit her since he did have his crush on her but it was a match and he was determined to win. The two took their stances and waited for the signal to start. The round started but neither combatant moved. Both patiently waited for the other to do something. Then Ruby took the first move, using her semblance, she quickly got behind Will and swung her scythe. Only to hit nothing. Will reappeared behind her and struck out with his sword. But he hit nothing as well. Will knew it must have been Ruby's semblance that allowed her to dodge. _Her semblance speed huh? Well this is definitely not going to be easy. _he thought as he stared at his team leader. With his now silver eyes Will teleported above Ruby bringing both swords down as Ruby blocked the strike then quickly using her semblance put distance between them. But Will wasn't having it as he used his semblance to get behind her forcing her to block and move again. As Ruby ran she thought _How do I get around teleportation? If I stop to load Crescent Rose he reappears behind me! Wait thats it! _She stopped again waiting for Will to reappear. When he did she used her semblance and disappeared. _He can't hit what he can't see! Or in this case what he can't keep up with!_ Will tried to follow Ruby but it proved to be a futile attempt she was just too fast, granted she did leave rose petals behind her but that doesn't help that much. On top of that she wasn't just running in a circle she was running in different patterns around the battlefield. _You know what scratch that about this being definitely hard this is EXTREMELY hard. How the hell am I supposed to hit her if I can barely see her and can't predict where she's going?_ Will thought. Then Ruby started her attack. She hit Will in the head with the blunt end of Crescent Rose.

"OW!" Will cried out. _Great she doesn't even slow down to attack either!_ He sighed inwardly as he rubbed his head. _This… is gonna suck._ Then Will got struck in the lower part of his body. _OH COME ON! Low blow! _He thought as he held his stomach.**(A/N I'm not a cruel person I promise!) **Quickly standing back up Will glanced at the AP(Aura Point) bar. He was already in the yellow while Ruby sat comfortably in the green. He sighed inwardly then a sudden pain lanced through his head.

"Gah!" He said as he held his head again. Ruby saw an opening and took it she brought up Crescent Rose and smacked Will into the other wall as his swords clattered to the floor.. Will was down for the count as his AP bar slowly declined into the red. Just as it hit red and Professor Goodwitch was about to call the match the meter jumped back to green shocking everyone in the room again. Ruby looked at Will who was still unmoving unable to see his eyes since his head was down. Slowly Will began to move again as he removed himself from the wall. As soon as he raised his head everyone could see his eyes had gone a yellowish color but were devoid of light. Will growled and charged Ruby. Professor Goodwitch had tried to stop him but it proved to be to no avail as Will smashed through anything and everything in his path. Finally, knocking away her weapon, he pinned Ruby to floor and had aura covered fists ready to kill but he hesitated. Ruby, unable to reach Crescent Rose, stared at her teammate and saw that Will was struggling trying to regain control.

"Will… Please… Fight it!" She begged. These words seemed to snap Will out of his daze.

"Wha-? Did I-?" Will started questioning, as he got off Ruby, the memory that was now burned in his mind. _Did I almost kill Ruby? DID I JUST TRY TO KILL HER? _The thought repeated over and over again in his head.

"Will calm down!" Ruby cried out as she saw the distress on his face. It got his attention but had a very opposite effect because as soon as he looked at her his face turned even more guilt-ridden and he used his semblance to teleport elsewhere. The rest of the day was spent looking for him but despite their best efforts they couldn't find him. They consulted Jay, the person that knew Will the best and was absent during Will's outrage, but Jay just shrugged and said,

"When he wants to be alone he makes sure that he is alone but, don't worry though he'll be back eventually."

**The Next Day**

Ruby woke up early that day and saw that Will had not returned to the dorm last night. She sighed sadly. After seeing Will's face she couldn't be mad at him, not that she could have, but she did wonder what was wrong with him. That's when she spotted the book next to Will's bed. She knew she shouldn't take it considering it was Will's but her curiosity was too strong so she took the book with her to her class.

**Emerald Forest.**

Will knew he was being childish but he couldn't help it. He almost killed Ruby! Something just stopped functioning in his body arguably it was the rational part of his brain but it may have been something else. He sighed into the new scarf, he just bought, now covering his mouth whatever it was it wasn't functioning and it was killing him. He smashed another tree and it came toppling down. He was going through his head trying to find something, anything that could justify what he did. But then something caught his attention. He looked up and he saw the faint outline of a man, dressed in a red jacket with a lot of zippers, black jeans, fingerless black gloves and had black hair pretty much draped over his eyes. Will blinked once and the figure was gone. _What was that? _He wondered. Then a certain feeling reoccured. That feeling from the night at the dust shop. That intense feeling to protect.

**Back at Beacon around the same time.**

Ruby and everyone were enjoying lunch. Jaune was looking down poking at his food. But as soon as he was called out on being bullied he instantly denied it. "Jaune Cardin is a bully and we all know it!" Jay said. Then an idea occurred. He grabbed Jaune and Pyhraa and led them out the cafeteria. Then Blake noticed the book in Ruby's hand. Having a natural curiosity Blake asked,

"Hey Ruby what's that book?"

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about this." Ruby said raising the book up. Only to have it snatched from her.

"Ooh? What's this?" Cardin said examining the book.

"Hey give that back!" Ruby said reaching for it, but Cardin was taller than her and held it out of her reach.

"Or what? You'll beat me up?" Cardin said getting ready to hit Ruby. Ruby and Yang were about to speak up but a new voice entered the conversation

"I will." Cardin turned to face Will who promptly punched Cardin in the face sending him flying across the cafeteria. Will caught the book and handed it to Ruby, not realizing it was his, and walked over to where Cardin. Cardin's teamed tried to sneak up behind Will but in end six satisfying SNAP! sounds reverberated throughout the cafeteria. Satisfied Will turned to Cardin rose his fist up and punched him in the face hard. But without even turning to his team he teleported away again.

"Ok... Well that was a thing." Yang stated. Then Jay walked in,

"Hey guys! what's team CRDL doing on the floor and why do their legs look like-NORA!"

"It wasn't me! It was Will!"

"Really?" Jay asked

"Yes he teleported in here when Cardin tried to bully Ruby and beat him up." Ren informed.

"Ooh so where is he now?"

To that everyone shrugged.

"Great just great." Jay sighed

**On the Rooftop with Jay, Jaune, and Phyraa(A few minutes before Cardin's beatdown)**

"Jaune this Cardin thing needs to stop!" Jay said

"What thing? He doesn't just pick on me you know!"

"That's true but seriously you need help! So I've been thinking that every night you, Pyhraa and I can up here to train!"

"You... Think I need help?" Jaune asked. Jay sighed and Pyhraa patted his shoulder,

"I'll talk to him go check on the others." She said.

"Please do." Jay said as he walked down.

"Jaune you can make a great leader there's so much potential in you!" She said after Jay left.

"I don't deserve to be here." He said dejectedly.

"That's a terrible thing to say of course you do!"

"NO I DON'T" Jaune shouted. Then he went into this huge detail about how he snuck into Beacon.

"Please just leave me alone." He finally said.

"Alright if that's what you think is best." Phyraa said and she walked away leaving Jaune to himself. But little did he know that he was above Team CRDL's room and there was a tape recorder that was left on and it had just recorded what he had just said before it clicked off.

_**A Week later**_

Everyone, minus Will, went on Professor Peach's field trip assignment to collect sap from the Forest of Forever Fall. Ruby was still upset that her teammate/crush had yet to reappear but she kept that last part to herself. Team RWBY and Team JJNPR, well actually JNPR because Jaune went off with Team CRDL since Cardin had found out Jaune's secret and was blackmailing him, were collecting sap. While Team CRDL planned to get a little revenge.

"Ugh I think I'm allergic to this stuff." Jaune complained.

"Great great. Anyways Jaune I bet you were wondering why I had you collect 6 jars of sap when there are only 5 of us." Cardin said.

"That is one of the many questions I asked myself today yes." Jaune deadpanned.

"Well today we're going to have a little revenge." Cardin said dragging Jaune over to where the rest of the group was gathering sap. Cardin explained the plan to get revenge on Pyhraa and Will, even though Will wasn't there he could still sabotage his team and as for Pyhraa she disgraced him earlier in class that week, and Cardin told Jaune that he would be the one to throw it as he held a box of rapier wasps to release the sap was sprayed on the unknowing teams. After a while Jaune remembered his talk with Ruby then he thought _I can't do this to my friends!_ And he firmly said,

"NO!" and threw the jar of sap at Cardin getting it all over his chest plate. Cardin and his gang were about to beat Jaune up until they had heard a roar in the distance and an Ursa Major came barreling out of the forest attracted to the sweet scent of the sap on Cardin's chest. It batted Cardin to the side, and was closing in for the kill but Jaune shielded the bully. On cue, as the fight started, Ruby, Weiss, Jay and Pyhraa all arrived in time to see Jaune kill the beast. Proud and satisfied they turned to leave but then a horde of red eyes surrounded them from all sides.

_Uh oh._

_**EXTRA:**_

**During the Week overpass (Will's POV)**

Will knew he shouldn't have just left his team but that figure he saw... it just felt so… alluring. As if it was calling out to him. So he returned to the spot where he saw it. Using his aura Will had found a trail of aura that led deeper into the forest and he followed it. The trail led him to the spot they had found their artifacts for initiation and the figure was there.

"Hello." it greeted.

"Hi…" Will said cautiously making sure he wasn't crazy. The apparition chuckled,

"Don't worry you're not crazy." It said as if it read-

"your mind?" it finished helpfully. Now Will was really freaked out but one questioned remained in his mind.

"Who are you?" he finally asked. The ghost just smiled,

"Monty, Monty Oum."

**A/N: Yeah so sorry for the late update. I planned to post this on Monday but school got in the way. This will be a reoccuring theme so update dates may vary. Hopefully they won't be too long. Afterall this is my first fanfiction and I'm still having trouble dividing up my time to write and work. Hey look kameo! Hopefully it's well received. Anyways reviews are greatly appreciated good or bad. Tell me how the chapter was and how I did. I look forward to next time!**


	6. Chapter 6:Dragon-Mode

**Chapter 6: Dragon-Mode**

**A/N Alright new chapter! This was supposed to go up last night but I fell asleep. First the shout outs. The first one goes to the now 22 followers and 20 favs! Thanks guys! It's great to see this story is actually enjoyed. Second one goes to the 1,200 views good to see its getting attention. Third goes to the reviews! It's encouraging. I was kinda hoping for more on the last chapter but what can you do.**

**Guest(1 I guess? Lots of guests this time around. Not sure if you're the same person most likely not): Thank you I didn't notice I spelled Pyrrha's name wrong this whole time I will go fix it when given the time. I'm trying to keep it canon and add a little something at the same time glad you enjoy that. I did go back and read the previous chapters and I did notice what could be considered "conveniences" but considering this is my first time writing a story I'm not surprised at all, but it is something I aim to fix so thank you for pointing it out.**

**Guest(2?): Sorry I didn't think that scene would translate to a "god-mode" I'm happy you like the story though. I'll check for the commas thanks for pointing it out. I will fix those when I have the time,**

**Wolfsrainrocks3: Great! I'm happy you enjoy the story. Also no one likes the bully. Thanks I was hoping people like the extra. I'm not sure about the following to the ends of earth(more like Remnant) though.**

**RFTWODGS: Thanks happy you liked seeing Monty in it. Sorry about the chicken nugget though.**

**GD: Thanks!**

**slayerinfinium: I was kinda just doing Dragon Knights as my own thing you know? I actually have never heard of Divinity but I am curious now. Maybe I can draw ideas from it? I don't know if I should though. I'll think about it.**

**So that's it for reviews I liked the criticism I also enjoyed the questions and look forward to more. Thanks for reviewing guys! Also I have a story cover! Whoo! I would also like to mention the reason this chapter is like two weeks late is because school is a thing (sighs) and is absorbing a lot of time and energy. Also most of my good ideas come late at night which isn't ideal because of school so expect updates mostly on the weekends. Anyways enough of my ramblings there is a story to be told!**

**EXTRA(2)**

**Week overpass**

"Monty Oum?" Will repeated as he searched his memory for the familiar sounding name. Monty just smiled as Will struggled to remember where he heard the name from,

"As in Monty Oum the first Dragon Knight?" He asked. Monty chuckled

"Well you're right I am the first Dragon Knight but also I'm the first huntsman." He added.

"So how are you still here?"

"Well technically I'm not 'here'. What you see before you is a manifestation of what's left of my aura."

"Oh..." Will sighed.

"What?"

"Well… it's the fact that there was no one to teach me how to be a Dragon Knight, what it means, how to control my inner dragon, or what I'm supposed to do!" Will said frustratedly. Monty merely nodded.

"I understand where you're coming from. So how about this? I can help with three of those problems but the last one is something you have to figure out on your own." He said after a moment.

"Wait... You're willing to teach me?" Will asked. Monty nodded but said

"However, something tells me there's more problems than just the ones that were spoken." Will paled slightly then he explained about the sparring matches and what he almost did to Ruby.

"Well the key to forgiveness, in this situation, is to first forgive yourself and from what you tell me this girl sounds like she would forgive anyone given good reason." Monty advised. He then let Will think about his words. After five minutes Will sighs and says,

"I can try to do that." Monty smiled.

"That's all I ask for."

**The Day of the Field Trip (A few hours before it takes place.)**

"You've done well." Monty said to Will.  
"Well I did learn from the best." He replied. To that Monty frowned.

"I'm not the best at anything except for the things I do. I'm the best me, but thats as far as it goes."

Will smiled he forgot how down-to-Remnant Monty could be. Over the past six days Monty had taught Will what it means to be a Dragon Knight, and how to be one. Monty also taught Will how to contact his inner dragon but that controlling it was something Will had to do himself. He told Will that if he ever lost his way he can come to this very spot to talk to him again. Will thanked Monty for everything and was about to leave before Monty said,

"Before you go, here's some advice to your fourth problem. I believe the human spirit is indomitable. If you endeavor to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve.. It may not be immediate, and often greater dreams is something you will not achieve within your lifetime. The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility even in death." Will took those words to heart before leaving. After Will had gone Monty smiled to himself,  
" Just keep moving forward, Will, never forget that you will accomplish great things I can feel it." He said aloud, to no one in particular, before vanishing leaving a single rose petal fluttering down where he once stood. Will was standing behind a tree and listening to Monty's words. He smiled,

"I'll do my best to do so Monty." was all he said before setting off back to Beacon.

**Forest of Forever Fall (With Ruby)**

Ruby and the group were doing fairly well with the horde of Grimm that the sap attracted. Ruby beheaded at least 10 beowulves, Pyrrha had managed to take down the Drake, Jaune along with Cardin fought off the Ursas, Weiss dealt with the boarbatusks, and Jay killed all the small Nevermores. Then things immediately got better after Yang, Blake, Nora, Ren, Goodwitch, and the rest of team CRDL showed up to help killing off more of the Grimm. After some time had passed the horde of Grimm slowly started going down, the Hunters and Huntresses were winning the battle, and soon the Grimm turned around and fled the battlefield.

"Whoo! That's right run you cowards!" Yang cheered. Everyone else was cheering and relishing in their victory. When suddenly the earth below them began to shake causing everyone to tense, THUD THUD THUD THUD, were the sounds coming from deep within the forest and the worst part… it was heading in their direction.

"W-w-whats that noise?" Jaune asked nervously.

"I don't know but let's not stick around to find out!" Ruby said. With that they took off running to the exit of the forest, but as they ran the sounds seemed to speed up with them. When they exited the forest the sounds stopped.

"Well whatever it was it's gone now." Pyrrha said. Everyone nodded in agreement except Ruby. She was still looking at the forest. Suddenly the sounds restarted and the trees of Forever Fall started falling over to reveal fairly large Grimm. The Grimm easily resembled a dragon but it wasn't. First the Grimm was bipedal, dragons were quadrupedal, second it was smaller than a real dragon, not that anyone knew that but for the record dragons were much larger than a large Nevermore this Grimm was about the same height as a large Nevermore, and the fact it was covered in bones, and not scales.

"U-um… Professor what is that?" Ruby asked, but Glynda shook her head. That's not good not even Goodwitch knows what this Grimm is! How are we supposed to kill it?! Ruby thought to herself as she stared at the Grimm before her. Ruby was thinking about her options. Could they try to outrun it? Not really since they just tried to and it didn't work out that well. Could they try to fight it? Yes, but they aren't sure what this Grimm could do yet. Could they stall it and wait for reinforcements. Not likely for the same reasons as fighting it were still present and reinforcements were unlikely to show up in time. Then the Grimm moved, it rose its head up, and, before anyone could react, it brought its head back down and released a pillar of fire from its mouth. Everyone closed their eye's due to the immense heat, and light that the fire gave off, blinding them from the fact the fire was now spreading out around them. When they reopened their eyes they were greeted with the sight of Will who had deflected the flames. Upon closer inspection you could see the smoke rising out of his mouth. Phew! That was way too close! Will thought blowing the smoke out. He and the Grimm stared at each other waiting to see what the other would do. Well it's obvious this thing isn't a Drake, they don't breathe fire. So that must mean it's- Will didn't get to finish his thought as the Grimm charged him. Will stood his ground and waited for the Grimm to come closer and as the dragon-like Grimm went to take a bite out of him he used his semblance to dodge and counter by punching the Grimm in the head. With the Grimm dazed Will turned to Ruby and the group

"RUN!" He shouted before the Grimm smacked him sending him flying. Damn it! He thought as he landed. Then he saw that they were going to start fighting the Grimm. Growling he charged the Grimm again distracting it from the group. "Don't try fighting this thing!" Will yelled as he got on the Grimm's back and hung there by planting his sword in its shoulder, causing it to scream in pain. "It's too strong just run! I'll hold it off!"

"Are you insane?!" Weiss finally yelled at him. "If its too strong for us then what makes you qualified to fight this thing?!" This caused Will to scowl at her but he couldn't answer because the Grimm was still trying to shake him off. So instead he got on the Grimm's serpent-like neck, pumping aura into his arm, and slammed the Grimm's head down to the floor.

"THAT'S WHAT MAKES ME QUALIFIED!" He shouted at her before the Grimm managed to push its head back up. Will cursed as he almost lost his grip on his sword and completely lost his grip on the Grimm's neck. The group was unsure what to do they didn't want to leave Will here to fight this thing but at the same time they were distracting him from the battle, that he keeps telling them not to interfere in.  
"We can't just leave you here!" Blake shouted at him. Will, again, cursed since he couldn't get them to leave already. Finally getting over his guilt about using the "Persuasion" technique, as he liked to call it,

"WOULD YOU JUST RUN ALREADY?!" he said, after subduing the dragon-like Grimm in the same manner, using his aura to cause the group to comply. Team CRDL were the first to start, then Goodwitch, after her JJNPR, the last to leave was WBY, but Ruby didn't budge. Internally she was fighting herself to not obey the command Will had given. Will, upon seeing this, tried again to get her to run and again she didn't move. Will subdued the Dragon again only for it to shake him off quickly and for him to lose his grip and fall to the floor. The Grimm charged Ruby, who had finally started running using her semblance to get away quickly, Will knew that Ruby could outrun the Grimm the only problem was the Grimm was attracted to the negative emotion that she and the rest of the group gave off, guilt. That would lead the Grimm to the city, and Beacon where it could really do some damage. Will teleported back onto the Grimm gripping his still implanted sword and planting the other one in the Grimm's side. It howled in pain as it started to shake Will off again. Will tried to drag his swords across to cut the Grimm open but this Grimm's hide was tough! His swords wouldn't budge! Finally, deciding that sticking to the Grimm was no longer a good idea Will pulled his swords out and teleported in front of the Grimm.

"You want them? You're gonna have to go through me!" He said to the Grimm. The Grimm charged him and he avoided the jaw of the beast as it tried to bite him again. Will countered with two swift slashes to its underside which only seemed to anger it. The Grimm then used its two wings to start up strong winds to blow Will away. Will planted his swords into the ground to stop himself. The Grimm then blew a pillar of fire, into the harsh winds it was creating, which was then amplified by said wind making it stronger, more destructive, and more powerful. Not good was the only thought Will had as the fire engulfed him. The Grimm then started to leave. Little did it know Will was still alive and it didn't realize it until it was too late as Will jumped out of the smoke, swords in hand, and landed on the head of the Grimm bringing the swords down on its neck in an X. Will grinned as he put aura into his muscles and decapitated the Grimm.

"Phew! That was fun!" Will said to no one in particular. Luckily no one was around to see the dragonic features he had. Slowly his eyes turned back from a gold color to their usual red and silver color and he made his way back to Beacon. Upon his return he was tackled by Ruby who constantly called him an idiot for making her worry. He was also met with Goodwitch who demanded an explanation for his disappearance. Which put a weird look on Will's face,

"Ozpin didn't tell you?" He asked. This took Goodwitch aback Ozpin usually told her most everything. She would have to ask him later about this but for now she let Will off the hook, but his teammates didn't.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Ruby and Weiss asked furiously. Will sighed he expected this reaction from Weiss but from Ruby? Well there's a first for everything.

"Look after the... "incident" in the training room. I had to get away for a little. Clear my head ya know?" Will explained leaving out the whole Monty training montage. They didn't seemed satisfied with the answer but left it alone.

"You're going to make up all the work you missed this past week. Understood?" Weiss asked. Will sighed again and pulled out the papers, he was forced to do by Monty, out of a backpack he dropped off at the dorm earlier. Teleportation is so convenient especially when you have to prove something.

"Do you mean these?" Will asked. Weiss looked stunned.

"When did you get those?" She asked him. Will put the papers back into his pocket.

"Before I left."

"How'd you know the answers then?"

"Hey I'm much smarter than I look Ice Queen." He said in an offended tone. It was true Will is pretty smart, but he also is very lazy. In fact if it weren't for Monty none of that work would have been done when Will was gone. It made Will think back to the week he spent with his ghost of a teacher.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Will?"_

_"Yes Monty?"_

_"Aren't you attending Beacon Academy?" Monty asked_

_"Yes but how did you know about the school?" Will answered confusedly. Monty chuckled,_

_"That school is much older than you think it is." Was all Monty said._

_"Oh ok… So what was with your earlier question?"_

_"Don't you have school work to be doing?"_

_"Well yeah, but I'm too lazy to actually do it."_

_SMACK!_

_"Ow!" Will cried out as something smacked him over the head._

_"If you have work you should do it you fool!" Monty yelled at him and for the next few hours he forced Will to catch up on schoolwork and if he slacked off Monty, somehow, was able to hit Will atop the head with a branch. When Will asked Monty how he did it he got smacked in the head again._

_Flashback end_

Will chuckled quietly as he reminisced his days training with Monty. Pretty soon his team dropped the topic all except for one, and she was very determined to get answers from him.

**A few days later**

Ruby was frustrated over the course of the last two days Ruby had tried confronting Will about the truth of his week absence but every single time she tried either she froze, in shyness, and Will was pulled away in her hesitation, or, when she finally got over it, Will was no where to be found that day. However, today was the day after today's sparring session she could finally ask him. She and her team sat down as the Goodwitch picked the first two fighters for the day,

"Will Sapphires and Jay Emeralds would you please step up to the arena please." Both boys stood up and retrieved their weapons. Will and Jay now stood on opposite sides of each other. Silence permeated the room before Will and Jay broke it in a fit of laughter. After 5 minutes they both calmed down.

"How long has it been since we've sparred with each other?" Will asked.

"Far too long Will far too long." Jay replied. The two smiled at each other. Then the atmosphere grew serious.

"Ready?" Will asked his eyes turning red and pulling out his two long swords

"Always." Jay replied pulling out two short swords. Will paused.

"New weapons?"

"Yup. They're based off yours except no dragon scales and it actually has a long range mode."

"Interesting let's see what they can do!" Will said as he dashed forward. Jay got ready to guard, but Will used his semblance to teleport behind him and swung but Jay ducked under it. Will smirked I see his mind-reading semblance hasn't dulled over the years. he thought as he dodged the counter blows from Jay. So how to beat someone who can read your mind? Well one way would be to stop thinking. Another is to somehow go mentally retarded. Ummm how do you get around it? I got nothing. Then Will pushed Jay away to gain some distance so he could think about how he could go about fighting Jay. Jay took this opportunity to reveal his distance mode on his weapons. His short swords transformed into boomerangs. Will saw this and got ready as Jay threw one of them which Will dodged with ease, but Will heard the sound of a gun being loaded and had to dodge again as a bullet hit the air that he was standing in. Then when he got to the his new spot the other boomerang was already heading for him but instead of dodging it he deflected it with his swords. Upon closer inspection the boomerang was also a gun with two barrels on both ends. Well that's interesting and what better way to compliment his semblance. Will smirked. This is going to be fun… Will let his eyes change to a golden color and his aura took on the same color, this surprised Jay and worried everyone else. Those golden eyes meant Will was out of control, but he wasn't. Not that he told anyone but Monty did teach him how to control his "Dragon-Mode" as he liked called it. However, he didn't fully control it so his time-limit was about a minute and Will was dying to test it. The battle against the Grimm two days ago was a good field test but now he wanted to see what he could actually do. Dragon-Mode essentially boosted his strength, fire manipulation, aura, and basically anything that he knew how to do. The downside of it all was that if he passes his time limit while he and his inner Dragons don't see eye-to-eye he could die. Monty hinted that there was more to it than that but didn't say what it was and Will didn't pester him for answers. Anyway back to the battle. Will teleported behind Jay and swung. Jay barely had enough time to dodge. Jay could still read his mind but when he did he found nothing. Will was solely going off instinct at this point making it hard for Jay to predict his movements. Eventually Will had to shut off Dragon-Mode lest he wanted to kill himself his time limit was up and Jay managed to stall him out. Then Jay moved the battle to a strictly range fight using his boomerangs to space Will out. When Will would teleport behind him Jay used the returning boomerang to force him to dodge. Will sighed so far he had the advantage, both of their AP bars were in the yellow but his was smidge higher, but at the rate this was going he was going to have to find a way around these blasted boomerangs. Suddenly an idea occurred to him. When the next boomerang came along he jumped over it and used one of his swords to plant the boomerang into the floor by stabbing it into the floor. He repeated the action with the other boomerang. With both combatants disarmed it became a fist fight. The two traded blows back and forth their AP bars slowly going from yellow to orange. Finally, both AP bars were on the border line of red with Will's still being that smidge higher. Both of them were panting.  
"S-so it comes down to one hit h-hunh?" Will said.

"S-seems like it." Jay replied. The two smiled as they got into position. Not even a second later the two were running at each other. Will went for a punch as did Jay and both swung at the same time. The blows connected and both were sent sprawling to the floor. The room was silent again until Will stood back up and the whole room erupted into cheers. Jay merely rolled over and layed on his back until Will walked over and offered to help him up which he accepted.

"That was fun!" Will said with a smile. Jay shook his head, and chuckled,

"Sometimes you scare me you know that?" Was all he said. Will smirked,

"Yup."

**A/N Aaaaaaaaaaand done holy crap! Again I apologize for the delay on this chapter. School just sucks. So my plan for this week is to have chapter 7 and 8 out this week to make up for this ones two week absence. Hopefully that's something I can do. If not you'll get 8 and 9 next week. Anyways enough of that. So how did you think I did? Reviews much appreciated as always if you want me to change something I will. Criticisms are always appreciated. Thank you to those who did review the last chapter. Also I should ask what do you think the downsides to dragon-mode should be? I've thought of a ton but those won't be introduced until later chapters. Did I make it overpowered? What do you think about the new Grimm? Any suggestions on names for it? Let me know in the reviews! On another note I'm still am not confident in my skills in writing fight scenes and currently it's like 3 o'clock in the morning where I live. So with that I'll see you all next time!**

**P.S. Because I forgot to do this on the previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY it will forever belong to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth Productions.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Stray (Uncreative I know)

Chapter 7:

**A/N So here's chapter 7! Will Ruby get the answers she seeks from Will? But first the shout outs. 1st one goes to the followers and favorites thanks guys it makes me very happy and is one of the many things that inspires me to write! Plus there's 32 of you following! Oh. My. God. That's a lot. I'm almost speechless. Almost. Though when I saw the number my jaw hit the floor. Was chapter 6 that good? Anyways the second shout-out goes to the the views even if they don't like it, hey they took the time out of their day to look at it so, thanks! Third goes to the reviews and reviewers! You guys rock! Thanks for asking your questions and catching any of my mistakes or just complimenting me it's all very helpful! But I didn't see any on the last chapter… Oh well what can you do? The reason this is late is because school is killing me with work. So yeah. Any way there's a story afoot and it must be told! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY it will forever belong to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth Productions.**

After Will and Jay's sparring match the two teams went out to lunch, because their fight literally took the whole class period. Outside the cafeteria Will felt someone tugging on his cloak he turned around to face Ruby.

"Hey can we talk?" She asked

"Can it be after lunch? I'm starving. My fight with Jay really took it out of me." Will asked. Ruby nodded she was pretty hungry too.  
"Meet me out in the courtyard after then?"

"Sure" Will answered and the two went inside the cafeteria. Inside they saw Cardin picking on the rabbit faunus, again. Will cracked his knuckles while smirking evilly as he started to walk over to them. Ruby sighed and went over to where her team and team JJNPR were sitting, knowing full well no one could stop Will, only to hear the screams of pain and eight snapping sounds from across the room. Moments later Will came back with two trays of food. He put one in front of Ruby, who had forgotten to get her food, and put the other one down next to her where he sat. Ruby thanked him for the food and went on to talk to her other teammates while Will listened in silence. Later, after lunch, Ruby and Will headed out to the courtyard.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" Will asked.

"Will you promise tell the truth?" Ruby asked in return. Will sighed,

"I promise."

"Ok so what happened, where'd you go, and what'd you do over the week you were gone?" Ruby asked quickly.

"Woah woah woah Ruby slow down. I'll explain. Okay?" Ruby nodded and Will took a breathe. _Well she is my team leader she should know…_ Will thought. So with that in mind he told Ruby all about the events that had occurred in the past week.  
"So what you're telling me is that you met with the ghost of the first huntsman and first dragon knight and he agreed to teach you?" She asked.

"Well… more or less." Will answered.

"Ok." Will was taken aback.

"Ok? That's it?"  
"Well you did promise to tell the truth and you are my teammate as well as partner sooo I trust you."

"Oh… Hey do you mind if we just add this to the pile of secrets we shouldn't tell our teammates yet?"

"Sure… If you think that's what's best right now."

"I think so just because I don't think the world is ready for the return of the Dragon Knights."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well humans aren't the most accepting race and a lot of the time fear the things that are different." Will replied.

"Ah." Ruby nodded in understanding. "Oh that reminds me! The rest of the team and I are going down to Vale tomorrow! Do you want to come?" Will chuckled and said,

"Well considering I'm on your team I think I would go anyway." causing Ruby to blush in embarrassment.

"Right, sorry." She said

"Don't worry about it Ruby. But we should head back now I don't want the others to worry about you." Will replied with a smirk.

"Shut up." Ruby said and the two went back to their dorm.

**The next day**

"The Vytal Festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss, it's kinda weirding me out." Ruby said in response to her teammate's exclamation.

"Oh my god! Weiss is smiling!? The end it nigh!" Will joked causing Ruby to giggle, Yang to outright laugh, Blake to smirk, and Weiss to glare.

"How can you not smile, a festival dedicated to the cultures of the world, there will be festivals, parades music, a tournament, oh the amount of planning that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" Weiss said defending herself. She turned around and saw Will had fallen asleep during her explanation with Ruby and Blake busy trying to wake him up while Yang only said,

"Wow. You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"Quiet you." Was all Weiss said.

"Remind me again why we're spending our day at the docks?" Yang asked.

"Ugh they smell like fish." Ruby complained.

"Umm Ruby? What else are docks supposed to smell like? Roses?" Will teased getting an adorable pout from Ruby.

"Well anyway I heard that students visiting from Vacuo are arriving by ship today, and as a representative of Beacon I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss continued.

"She wants to spy on them so she can have an upper hand in the tournament." Blake clarified.

"You can't prove that." Will bit back a snarky remark and saw that Ruby was staring across the street looking at a crime scene. He waved over their other teammate's attention and together they walked over to the scene where Ruby asked,

"What happened?"

"Robbery, second dust shop hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The detective answered as he walked over to his partner.

"Uh that's terrible" Yang said but before anyone could say anything else they overheard the two cops discussing the possible suspect which was the White Fang.

"Ugh the White Fang what an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss said after the two detectives were done.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked her tone sounding offended. _Oh no_. Will thought as Weiss continued to say,

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths they're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet." Weiss argued

"Then they're very misguided either way it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake countered.

"Blake's got a point the police never caught that Torchwick guy Will and I fought a few months ago. Maybe it was him" Ruby pointed out.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang is a bunch of scum, those Faunus only know how to lie cheat and steal." Weiss said.

"That's not necessarily true." Yang defended.

"Yeah racist much?" Will added. But before Weiss could reply someone shouted,

"Hey stop that Faunus!" _Wow what perfect timing_ Will thought sarcastically. The group made their way back to the docks where they spotted a monkey Faunus leaving the ship and running away from the detectives. The Faunus passed by Team RWBY where Will could have sworn he winked at Blake and the next thing he knew they were chasing after him until Weiss ran into someone and watched the Faunus get away.

"No! He got away!" She complained.

"Really I didn't notice Ms. Obvious" Will teased only to get a glare from Weiss.

"Um Weiss?" Yang interrupted pointing at the girl Weiss was still on top of. Weiss quickly got up so they could see her clearly.

"Salutations!" The ginger haired girl greeted.

"Um hello," Ruby greeted, "are you ok?"

"I'm wonderful thank you for asking." The girl replied.

"Do you want to... You know get off the floor?" Will asked. The girl looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Yes" and jumping to her feet which caused everyone to take a step back.

"My name is Penny it's a pleasure to meet you." The girl introduced herself.

"Hello Penny, I'm Ruby."

"The name's Will."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked before Blake elbowed her, "Oh I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You already said that." Weiss said causing the girl to pause.

"So I did."

"Well sorry for running into you." Weiss apologized as they walked away.

"Take care friend" Ruby said.

"Maybe we'll see each other again friend." Will added. As soon as they were out of earshot Yang said,

"She was, weird." but Weiss was concerned with other things

"Now where did that faunus riff-raff run off to?" She asked.

"What did you call me?" Asked Penny who had reappeared in front of them surprising everyone.

"Oh I'm really sorry I definitely didn't think you heard me." Yang apologized.

"No not you." Penny said before walking up to Ruby and Will, "You two."

"Us? I-I don't know I, what I uhh…" Ruby said confused, while leaning away from the girl.

"Was it friend?" Will asked. Penny nodded.

"Am I really your friend?" She asked.

"Uhhhhhhhh…" Ruby looked at Will, who shrugged and mouthed _It's up to you_, then looked at Weiss, Blake, and Yang who were making gestures that said, "no". Then she looked back at Penny and said,

"Yeah sure, why not." Which caused the other girls to fall over and Will to silently chuckle.

"And what about you?" Penny asked Will who just shrugged and said,

"Only if you want to." Penny seemed overjoyed.  
"Sensational!" Penny said before turning to Ruby. "We can paint our nails, try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" She said taking a small glance at Will. _I have a feeling she's talking more to Ruby than she is to me…_ Will thought with a sweatdrop.

"Uhh is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby whispered to Weiss.

"No she's far more coordinated." Weiss replied.

"That and also she hasn't blown up yet." Will added causing Ruby to pout, again.

"So what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament!" Penny exclaimed.

"Wait you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked with a hint of disbelief.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny said with a salute.

"Forgive me but you hardly look the part."

"Says the girls wearing a skirt." Blake countered.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss corrected

"Yeah!" Ruby jumped in giving Weiss a low-five.

"Wait a minute, if you're here for the tournament does that mean you know that, monkey tailed, rapscallion?" Weiss asked Penny.

"The who?" Penny questioned.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss exclaimed holding up a poorly sketched version of the Faunus.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake yelled.

"Huh?"

"Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate!" _She never technically called him a degenerate. Oh well I might as well diffuse the situation before it gets worse_ Will thought. So before Weiss could comment, again, Will interrupted and said,

"Alright, alright! We don't need to argue about this! Ok? We all know that the White Fang aren't psychopaths and that all Faunus aren't that bad, but we also understand that currently the White Fang isn't 'innocent' either and their methods aren't the most logical. So we can all agree that this isn't something to argue over yes?" Both girls reluctantly agreed and silence reigned over the group on their way back to their dorm. However Will left the room to go ask Port a question on an assignment and when he returned he was knocked over by Blake who had just burst out of the room.

"Ow… What was that about?" Will muttered as he got back on his feet. He entered the dorm and found Weiss with her arms crossed. Will cursed inwardly he could only guess why Blake left the room and he had a haunting suspicion that he was right. So he asked,

"Do I even want to know why Blake ran out of the room?"

"Because she's secretly a member of the White Fang!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Ok? Do you have any proof of this?" He asked with an impassive face.

"She's a Faunus! The innocent person never runs!"

"Weiss that doesn't mean she's a member of the White Fang plus it was already kinda obvious that she was a Faunus, and everyone has something to run from, Weiss."

"How would you know?!"

"Well one, from what you told me, when she said 'we were tired of being pushed around' it sounded like it referred more to the Faunus as a whole, because if you look at how the Faunus are treated then it makes more sense if that statement referred to the Faunus as a whole instead of just the White Fang, and we've known each other for most of the semester I've had plenty of time to observe all of the team's movements, and habits. For example, Blake has always had this certain, elegance in the way she moves and she always excels in the dark two things that Faunus are known for. Two 'The innocent person never run?' That's sound logic however, everyone, including you, has something to hide, or hide from, and once exposed the natural reaction is to run. So that statement is false and in a certain way hypocritical on many different levels. But, I digress the real question should be as to why do you hate the Faunus so much?"  
"Because they've been in war with my family for years! War! As in actual bloodshed! My grandfather's company has had a target painted on it's back for as long as I could remember! Ever since I was a child I have watched family friends disappear; board members executed. An entire train full of Dust gone. Everyday my father would come home furious and that made for a difficult childhood " As soon as she said this Will scowled.

"You know what else makes for a difficult childhood? Not having any parents in the first place!" Will shouted losing his temper.

"At least you knew where your next meal came from! At least you have a family! You didn't have to worry about finding shelter! You still have those that care and love you! Arguably, you're problems aren't as bad as any of the Faunus' problems! But, while you're complaining about your own problems take into account that some of us didn't have the things you did and in fact had to grow up without them! It's not just me that went through this many of these 'degenerates' you speak of are the same they didn't grow up as privileged as you did and had to get by however they could. Most of their sorrow, however, was caused by humans. So before you go off on the Faunus for being liars, cheaters, murderers, and thieves just remember that is was humans that have forced the Faunus to take such drastic measures and lash out at the human race, the source of their sorrow." Will said, but shortly after continued his rant. "God I can't believe you Weiss! Seriously! I mean do you ever consider another person's feelings before making rude, racist, snide, and offensive comments?! Have you ever considered that maybe the world doesn't revolve around you?! I mean what do you have to gain from insulting an entire species let alone one person? Satisfaction? Is that it? Is it retribution? To make yourself feel better? To feel superior? Which is it? Because I can't figure it out Weiss! Granted your anger makes sense, it's justified but to despise an entire species for a group that they themselves don't want to be apart of? That makes no sense! You're painting the world white and black! You only see the bright side of humans and see the dark side of the Faunus! It's people like you that made an entire species of people go extinct!" Will froze on the last sentence and bit back a curse. No one of this generation of Huntsman or Huntresses know of the Final Breath of the Dragons it's a secret kept by the older generation and now by him. He looked and saw the puzzled faces on his teammates. _Not yet. They're not ready to know yet._ Will thought. With the exception of Ruby, and Jay no one else knew of his Dragon Knight background. _They're not ready to know that either._ Will thought again. The history of the Dragon Knights was… complicated. For now the most he could make sense of it was that it was a time of peace when suddenly Humanity and the Faunus had, very aggressively, hunted all the Dragons and Dragon Knights down. Though many escaped they, sooner or later, were discovered, then murdered and no one knows what happened to the Dragons, presumably they had gone extinct or they had left Remnant all together. No one exactly recorded what happened to them. Will sighed as he turned around.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air." Was the last thing he said as he walked out, slamming the door behind him. The rest of the team stood in stunned silence before they went to bed. If they had questions it could wait for Will's or Blake's return. Ruby woke up the next and noticed that Will nor Blake had come back yet. _I wonder where they are. _She thought. So very quickly and very quietly Ruby got dressed and exited the room, without waking her still sleeping teammates. She searched the entire school but didn't find any trace of them and in the end returned to her room tired and sad. Unbeknownst to her Will was actually following her around, albeit at a far distance, taking cover behind anything that seemed inconspicuous. As soon as she returned to the room Will wondered whether or not he should enter the room or if he should chase Blake. _But I don't want to leave Ruby alone with the Ice Queen, granted there Yang is there, I think it would be wise to stay with the group and make Ruby not feel like it's her fault for losing not one but two teammates just because she didn't stop them. _So with that thought he entered the room.

**Two days later**

Will had just ignored Weiss for the entire weekend, only apologizing, as well as answering questions from Ruby and Yang when he got back to the room, while Blake was gone for the entire weekend. So Team RWY, plus Weiss, were now down at Vale looking for Blake. They would call her name and ask people if they had seen her but unfortunately no one had. Then right as Weiss was about to say something that would have made Will very angry they ran into Penny. So instead Weiss and Yang disappeared leaving Will and Ruby with Penny. The rest of the day they continued their search while Penny asked some odd questions. Soon night fell over Vale yet Will and Ruby have heard nothing from or of Blake until an explosion caught their attention,

"Oh no." Will and Ruby said simultaneously. The three made their way over there. Will got there first, with his semblance, and he saw the Monkey Faunus getting surrounded by Torchwick and White Fang members. _Not good_. Will thought. So he quickly devised a plan and breathed in,

"HEY MR. EYELASHES!" Will yelled at the top of his lungs causing Roman to turn around only for Will to use his semblance to teleport in front of him.

"Miss me?" Will asked as he punched Roman right in the jaw. The crook went flying into a couple of containers. Will was already running at Roman as soon as he got up, but at that moment Ruby showed up, got distracted by Penny, and in Will's hesitation was shot at by Roman. The shot would have connected with Ruby's torso if Will hadn't teleported in front of it, granted the explosion still knocked her back and Penny seeing her two friends get hurt jumped into action. She pulled out ten swords and was telepathically, or magnetically, controlling them to beat down any White Fang members unfortunate enough to be in her way. Elsewhere Blake, and Sun were also helping take down some White Fang members as Torchwick made his escape. Will had recovered enough to ignore his injury and teleported over to the airship anticipating Roman's arrival but was blocked by a red-haired Faunus, who had a red chokutō.

Will growled as he watched Roman fly away. Knowing full well it wasn't safe to teleport onto a moving object, especially one that goes up. So he ignored the airship and now stared at his new opponent armed with a chokutō. The two circled each other. Then they stopped, the air filled with tension, the fight with the White Fang raging around them. Blake had managed to catch a glimpse of the two while fighting and right off the bat she recognized the red haired Faunus.

"Adam?"

**A/N Sigh… sorry guys this chapter is out really late, I had a really busy week. With two projects and a field trip to Catalina Island where there's no internet and I stayed there for 3 days, yeah I had a busy week. Fun but busy had almost zero time to type this. I now discovered my distinct hate for a 'bad' Weiss. I'm ok if she's nice. So here's my hope that I aim to keep (I aim to keep if I don't I was far too busy) I will have chapter 8 up by later today or within the next 2-3 days. School is going to make this updates very sporadic and hard to follow but I will try to maintain some type of schedule. Anyways Reviews are much much much appreciated. Tell me how the chapter was! Thanks guys for following and favoriting. With that I'm out! **


	8. Chapter8:(Short Chapter)Bull and Dragon

**A/N Chapter 8 guys! It's here! So as always the shout outs to all my followers, favorites and viewers you guys are awesome! Second goes to the reviews you guys are always so helpful and its great!**

**MarronMario: Thanks! I hope the fight will be good enough for you!**

**Guest: Thank you I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!**

**Well that's it for reviews. Anyway onwards to the story!**

Will and Adam were waiting to see who would make the first move. Adam moved first swinging his chokutō Will dodged the blade and replied with a swing of his own which Adam blocked with his sheath. _A metal sheath?_ Will thought as he jumped away. _No maybe it's more along the lines of a gun judging by what I've seen from unexpected weapons so far._ With that thought in mind Will started to devise a strategy, but Adam didn't let him. The red haired Faunus charged him again and Will swiftly parried the blow. Then Adam raised his sheath to Will's face. _Oh how did I know? Of course it was a gun!_ Was all he thought as he dodged the shot with his semblance. Taking a two second breather Will rushed back in. The clashing of swords resounded throughout the area. They were blow for blow, every time one got hurt the other did as well. Will dodged bullets as Adam dodged fire. Adam suddenly stopped. He sheathed his chokutō while keeping his hand on it as well as keep his stance. _What is he planning? _Will thought. So instead of finding out Will charged him to prevent whatever it was from happening. He swung his swords only for adam to parry by quickly unsheathing his chokutō and then putting it back. Of course he couldn't block it all but he escaped with one long cut and a few minor cuts as he pushed Will back.

"Will move!" Will heard Blake shout. It was too late as Adam unleashed his attack. _BOOM!_ A huge cloud of dust rose up and Will came barreling out of it. He came to a stop and lay still unmoving.

"So that's it? That's all it took? hmph." Adam sighed as he walked away.

"Ow…" Will moaned causing Adam to stop in his tracks and turn back to stare at Will disbelievingly.

"That surprised me! Damn that hurt." Will said rolling his shoulder.

"How'd you survive that?!" asked Adam. Will smirked

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" he asked causing Adam to growl. To be honest all Will did was block the attack with his swords. Dragonscale being hard to break took no damage from the attack, however, Will still felt the force of the attack and that's why he was knocked back. The fight resumed and it was still equal. The two traded blows, and as the two kept going, eventually, Will knocked the shotgun, Blush, out of Adam's hand but at the same time Will lost his other sword. So the fight, even after that, was still dead even. The two continued to fight, swords clashing, legs kicking, and arms punching. At the end of it both were sporting cuts and bruises. Will's aura was healing most of them as was Adam's but the two came to a silent agreement _THIS LAST ATTACK WILL FINISH IT!_ So the two charged at each other charging their attacks, but then something unexpected happened.

"STOP!" Blake yelled as she jumped in the way of the two fighters. _Blake?! _Adam and Will both thought. Then Will saw the look in Adam's face and pretty much knew he wasn't going to stop or at least he couldn't stop, and Will knew Blake wouldn't move. So deciding quickly Will knew what he needed to do.

**Ruby's POV**

Ruby had gotten back down from the building and was looking for her teammates. She ran into Sun and assisted him in taking out more members of the White Fang. Then she ran into Penny who looked tired so she found her a safe place to recharge her batteries. **(A/n Hehehehe I'm so clever.) **After that she continued her search until she reached the far side of the docks. That's when she saw them. Blake and Will. Blake was on the ground a blade mere inches from her throat, the same blade had impaled Will in the abdomen and Will was holding the blade preventing it from going further.

**A few minutes before**

Will used his semblance and teleported in front of Blake and jumped backwards knocking her to the floor as he felt the sword stab him he thought it would stop but it kept going so acting quickly Will grabbed the blade stopping it in its tracks. He spared a quick glance backwards and saw that Blake was ok. Then he turned back to Adam whose face was impassive causing Will to scowl. He really wanted to punch Adam but seeing as he used the last of his aura, the fact that he was stabbed and losing blood he couldn't find the strength to. He turned his head and his eyes made contact with silver ones _Ruby…_ Will turned his attention to Adam. If he let himself die now Adam might kill everyone here and Will would not let that happen. So Will called upon the strength of his inner dragons. _Just this once…_ He pulled the chokutō out of him and, ripping it out of Adam's hands, threw it aside. Will's eyes burning red with determination started to throw punches at the red-haired Faunus. Adam was forced to dodge and block while, hoping to find an opening, but to no avail. Will finally got an uppercut in, sending Adam flying. But before Will could continue Adam, as soon as he recovered, shouted

"Fall back!" and all the Faunus started to run. Will was too weak, his eyes fading to their usual color, to give chase and everyone else was worrying over him to chase after them as well. His vision began to fade and he felt his legs give out beneath him. _Oh crap…_ He thought as he fell down, but he landed on something soft.

"Will are you ok?!" Ruby asked his head in her lap.  
"I'm fine. I'm all out of aura and got stabbed by a sword but otherwise I'm perfect." Will teased smiling all the while.

"Well he's well he enough to be sarcastic." Blake said. Will's smile turned to one of pain as he coughed up blood. _Damn it!_ His vision began to fade faster now. _No...gotta… hold on… _Then everything faded to black.

"W-ll? W…!"

**A/N: Hey cliffhanger! Well this chapter is pretty short. But it allows me to start volume two and move to filler chapters with fluff. I've been dying to write fluff anyway just to see how good I am at it anyway. Anyway tune in to the next chapter to find out what happens!(IDK When the next chapter will come out, but hopefully it will be soon!) With that I'm out!**


	9. Chapter 8:5 (Filler): I Hate You(Dream)

Chapter 8.5: I Hate You

**A/N: hey guys! This not chapter 9 in case you can't tell. Um something came up and I was inspired to write about it. So this is a filler chapter of sorts. I did have the thought of putting it in as an extra but I think it's too long to be one. Anyway chapter 9 will probably be released tomorrow or the day after depending how much work I have from school which right now is a lot. So anyway this chapter was inspired by a dream/nightmare I had awhile ago. So without further ado here we go.**

**(A few days before the dock incident)**

_I hate you_ that's how the nightmare started and that's how it ended. Three simple words that slammed into Will like a train. When he woke up he felt his face. It was wet. _I'm crying? _He thought. He couldn't even remember the last time he cried. He put his face in his hands and let the tears flow quietly trying not to disturb his four sleeping teammates. He, eventually, tried to stop crying but the tears persisted. _I need to move. I need to get away_. He thought. So he used his semblance to teleport to the roof. When he arrived he let it out, the crying, the choked sobs, and most of all, confusion. _Why did it affect me so much? Who said it? Why did my brain come up with something like that?_ But, the more he remembered it about the nightmare the more it kept changing. The nightmare itself didn't change but the people who said those three simple words did. At first it was some woman he didn't even know, then it was a man, after that it was someone that looked similar to him, but was this person was... different, and as it continued everyone he knew was pretty much saying it. Finally the last person to say it, was himself. His face still in his hands he just let it out, again. All his emotions, his stress, and his frustration. He didn't care about the others in the nightmare but his friends? Yeah of course he cared. When he said it to himself? That was weird, confusing, and he couldn't figure out why he would like that. Will always felt like he had a high self-esteem and he still does, but hearing those words still hurt. Now he had a headache, the dream refused to go away and the tears kept coming.

"Will?" Came a voice. Will froze he knew whose voice it was. _Ruby_. Quickly wiping his face, and stuffing away his emotions he answered, very croakily,

"Y-Yeah?" _Damn it_. He thought. His voice hadn't recovered from the sob session he just had and, therefore, betrayed him.

"Is something wrong?" Ruby asked. Will shook his head afraid his voice might, again, betray him. Ruby didn't buy it,

"Will I'm your team leader you can tell me anything. You know that right?"

"I-I know R-Ruby." Will said trying to keep his voice from stuttering.

"So tell me what's wrong then."

"It's stupid."

"Will, I promise you if you tell me what's wrong I will do my best to help you no matter how stupid it may be or sound." Will put his hand on his forehead, and covered his eyes. _It's funny I remember the nightmare perfectly but I have no idea on how to explain it. _Will thought bitterly. So he took a breath and explained, to the best of his abilities, his nightmare to Ruby. When he finished Ruby enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Will," Ruby muttered, "you know none of us hate you right?" Will returned the hug.

"Of course" he said trying to stop more tears from coming out. _She's so soft, warm, and comforting. _He thought as he gripped her tighter. Then he noticed the sun rising and he released her.

"Will?" Ruby asked concerned

"Ruby, thank you" Will said giving her a big smile and she smiled back.

**A/n so there's a peak into the wonderful place called my mind. It's so fantastic that I cannot explain or comprehend what the hell comes out of it sometimes! I have no idea what caused it or why it happened but it did make me want to write about it. Anyway I'll have the real chapter 9 up sometime today or tomorrow. I know this chapter is short but honestly the dream wasn't that long either it was like 30 minutes, literally I fell asleep had a nightmare woke up 30 minutes later. So "what was the inspiration behind typing this chapter?" Honestly the most I could make of it was that there's always someone out there who loves you for you be it family, friends, or that hobo down the street (Just kidding about the hobo part.) and if you really think about no one can really hate you either they can dislike you but they really can't hate you. That's the problem these days hate is such a common word now but it's a much stronger word than it's used for and if there is someone you do hate... Well eventually the feeling fades after awhile right? Hate is never meant to be permanent only if you want it to be. But enough of my opinion. I want to use this chance to announce, and to see your opinion, that I'm thinking of starting another RWBY fanfic. In before anyone asks: No this story will continue it is not going on hiatus or anything. The other fanfic will be more of a side project than anything and will only update when I think of something new. Anywhoozies reviews are always appreciated even on a filler chapter such as this. Do you guys have any questions? Comments? Concerns? Etc? On the new fanfic or this one? If so leave a review or PM me doesn't matter which. So with that I'll see you all next time!**


	10. Chapter 9: Disappearance

Chapter 9: Disappearance

**A/N: Hey guys happy new year! Now I'm sure you're wondering where I've been and what's been going on. Truthfully I've been distracted. A lot. Too many games came out and I played a good majority of them so that's where all my free time went really. However, this project was always on the back of my mind. While either reading other stories and playing games I gained many ideas. Now not all of them are going to be used since they don't make sense or mix well with the current direction of the story. But I've kept you guys in suspense long enough so here we go!**

**Unknown location**

"So you're sure this is him, Adam?" asked a black figure.

"I'm certain he's the one you're looking for." Adam insisted.

"Well he certainly does look like the one I'm looking for and you say he controls the power within him already?"

"I believe so."

"Hmmm interesting. Let's see if he matches my expectations." The figure said with a sinister smile. The figure made a move to leave.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked.

"I'm going to pick something up." The figure said still smiling before he vanished.

**Vale Hospital**

_Will's eyes shot open he saw a orange sky with red leaves fluttering around him. 'Where am I? Why am I on the ground?' he wondered. He got up and realized something 'Either I'm really short or those trees are really tall' he thought as he stared at the trees. 'Wait something doesn't feel right.' He thought he looked around and saw a pillar of smoke rising from the west. 'That's not good!' Alarms rang in Will's head as he ran in the direction of the smoke. Soon he reached the source of the smoke. It was a city being invaded by… the Atlesian Army?! What the hell is going on?! Will's feet moved on their own as he moved toward the city. Will reached the city navigating through it like he's been there before. He headed toward the center of town stumbling over his now tired feet. Will knew he was looking for something but he didn't know what. Eventually he found himself in front of a large burning building. 'This looks familiar.' Will thought as he stepped inside. Inside the building there was a lone figure clad in silver. From what he could see through the fire Will deduced the figure was female. The female saw him and quickly approached him. _

"_What are you doing here?!" She asked outraged. Will couldn't answer, after all he didn't even know the reason why he came here. However, the building started to collapse sparing him of answering. The woman ran over to him, picked him up and fled the building. The pair didn't make it far as they were stopped by a dark figure._

"_Where do you think you're going?" the figure asked._

"_Away from here, you monster!" the woman said venomously. The figure just smiled before lunging at the pair._

"_I'd like to see you try!"_

Then Will woke up.

"God, I should invest in a dream catcher or something cause this is getting ridiculous." Will muttered to himself as he wiped the sweat off his face. He checked his surroundings. _Why am I in the infirmary?_ Then he remembered the fact he got stabbed. _Oh right that. Should be gone by now._ He thought as he jumped off the bed. He removed the bandages to see the wound had completely healed. _Well that's a waste of bandages._ Was his only thought as he got out the bed. He looked around the room and found his set clothes. _Well someone was nice enough to patch the hole._ Will thought as he donned his usual attire. He then walked over to the window and jumped out.

**Meanwhile with Team RWBY AND JNPR**

Blake was looking through a book filled with memories of her time with the White Fang before Yang ripped her out of those thoughts.

"Whatcha doin?" The blonde asked.

"Nothing," Blake said as she closed the book, "just going over notes from last semester."

"Lame." Yang said as she caught a grape in her mouth and gives Nora a thumbs up. Ruby then heaves a huge binder onto the table. It read "_Best Day Ever Activities_" but above it was "_Vytal Festival Activities Property of Weiss Schnee_" which was crossed out by a red pen. Ruby cleared her throat before saying, "Sisters… Friends… Weiss"

"Hey!" The heiress shouted.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream"

"This ought to be good." Yang whispered to Blake before catching another grape.

"A dream that one day, the four of us would come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has had... ever!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked.

"I am not a crook." Ruby said making peace signs with both hands.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked

"I'm talking about kicking this semester off with a bang!"

"I always start my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I right?" Yang asked looking at her three teammates who were shaking their heads in disappointment. Then an apple hit Yang in the face courtesy of Nora.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby continued.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss said as Yang chucked the apple back at Nora.

"I don't know I might sit this one out." Blake said.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team."

"I got it!" Nora shouted in the background as Weiss continued to say,

"I for one think that-" Weiss didn't get to finish her thought as a pie hit her in the face. Nora quickly sat back down and pointed at Ren who was face palming, Pyrrha had a hand over her mouth, Jaune sat wide eyed, and Jay sweatdropped while thinking '_yeah… I'm definitely sitting this out_'.

**Outside the Cafeteria with Sun talking to a blue haired boy**

"Aw man that's harsh" Said the blue haired boy.

"I know, we were fighting side by side. She was super fast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome." Sun explained.  
"Nice!"  
"Right? And the best part is, she's a faunus." Then Sun realized he let out what was supposed to be a secret. "But that's a secret ok?" He quickly added.

"Got it."

"And not a 'I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret' I'm talking secret secret."

"Woah, chill out, man, I got it. I got it"

"You better," Sun said as Jaune crashed into the window, of course, the pair didn't notice him as they continued to talk.

"I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys." Sun added

"None taken." replied the blue haired boy

"They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool right?"

"Dude" The boy poses and his teeth shine.

"Good point." Was all Sun said. Then as he reached to open the door,

"Neptune?" A voice said behind them.

Sun and Neptune (the blue haired boy) turned around to be greeted by another boy. The boy was dressed in a black, tight, short sleeved shirt with red sleeves and a simple pair of blue jeans with a pair of ankle high combat boots on. He had an orange-ish hue to his hair, much like Nora's, and reddish eyes.

"Solace!" Neptune cried as the two hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? I transferred here a few days ago and I was assigned to your team, SSSN."

"Oh, cool so we have five members now?" Sun asked.

"Yea I guess. So what are you two up to right now?"

"Well, I was about to introduce Neptune here to my friends and since we're team mates wanna tag along?"

"I see no harm in it, so why not?" Sol replied with that the three entered the cafeteria.

**On a bullhead heading for Vale**

Lance Armada, a sixteen year old student from Atlas Military Academy is now transferring to Beacon Academy. He was dressed in a white jacket with a blue tee shirt and blue jeans. He had gold hair with blue and white eyes. He sighs _I asked to get transferred, then get transferred AND get put on delivery service. _He thought as he looked at the crates next to him. _I wonder what's even in those crates? _He pondered these thoughts until he heard something hit the ship.

"What the-" was all he had time to say as the top of roof was torn open and a figure dropped down. Lance reached for his weapon, a spear, and got into stance.

"Who goes there?" He asked. All he could see was black and silver hair with red and silver eyes.

"Who? Me? I'm William, William Sapphires or, Will whatever you prefer. A pleasure to meet you." He said.

"Why are you here?" Lance asked.

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out." Will said as he drew his two blades. _Dual wield? I will have to be careful. _Lance thought. Will took first strike and swung at Lance. Lance dodges and stabs. Will tried to retaliate but due to the reach of the spear Will found himself at a disadvantageous position. Lance pushed his advantage by harassing Will with multiple stabs. Finally Will's back hit the wall. _Got him_ Lance thought to himself as he was sitting out of the range of Will's swords.

"Now, I will ask again, Will, why are you here?"

Will smirked.

"I've come to reclaim what's rightfully mine." Was all he said before he reappeared behind Lance. _What the- _Lance thought as he brought up his spear to defend. Now Will had the advantage and was pushing Lance back. Will was relentless as he hacked and slashed with his two blades. Lance tried to get an attack in but Will wouldn't let him as every time he attempted to attack Will either appeared behind him or dodged and restarted his assault. Will moved in to deliver the final blow but, it never came, instead he disappeared and reappeared next to one of the crates. Will quickly grabbed one a that looked like a weapon case and jumped out through the hole he came from. Lance gave chase but when he got outside he couldn't find Will anywhere.

"That's not gonna look good on my report." Lance sighed.

**Back with RWBY(after a massive food fight)**

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Ruby shouted as she and her team were walking down the hallway.

"I was surprised we didn't get in trouble." Weiss said.  
"It's not like the cafeteria exploded or anything." Yang commented.

"But we did make quite the mess." Blake pointed out.

"But like Weiss said we didn't get in trouble." Ruby said gleefully.

"Hey girls!" A voice called out behind them. They turn around to find Jay behind them out of breath.

"Will's gone missing!"

"WHAT?!" Team RWBY cried simultaneously.

**Haha sorry to end it there but gotta get ready to write the next chapter this one has gone long enough… hopefully. Anyways yeah I cut out the food fight mainly because it's the same as it was in the show so I felt no need to write it out and none of the OCs took part in it. Now, originally, I did plan to include Will in the food fight but I couldn't think of a way to include him in a way that was satisfying. Besides I like the way this came out. Also I would like to know would you guys prefer me to stick more closely to the canon? Or do you like it when I go off a bit. Let me know in the reviews so I know what you guys are thinking besides "YOU'RE LATE" Ha just kidding. I don't think you guys would do that. Keep in mind that many of the previous chapters as well as this one are subject to change. I might see stuff that later I would want to change or that you guys tell me what's wrong with what's currently here. With that I'll see you guys next time.**


	11. UPDATE

Hey guys! Been a while right? Sorry about that. I explain the reason for this in chapter 9 which was updated yesterday! I'm not sure how many of you saw it though so I'm posting this just to get the story back on track and letting you guys know. I'm currently working on chapter 10 but I do need your inputs since it helps mold the next chapter or helps fix the previous chapter (also I need to know if I'm still good at writing hehe). Either way I will post chapter 10 in the near future and will update it separately as chapter/page 12 of the story if that makes any sense. Anyways if you guys have any questions comments or concerns let me know via review! Thanks and have a wonderful day!


	12. to start anew

**Okay so this is kinda a significant kind of update and it's because I want to rewrite this story. Honestly looking back about a year ago I had no idea what the hell I was doing. Most of this story was never planned and I kinda made up crap as I went along. Admittedly some stuff worked out well and some other stuff didn't which was a shame because some of them were pretty good ideas but they were "misinterpreted" in a sense due to my sub par writing at the time. This led to way too many mistakes than I care to count and as much as I want to go back and fix these mistakes it's much easier to hit the reset button and go back to square one (you'll probably see some elements from this story though so it's not completely gone). Now my writing skills have somewhat improved I want to add in, hopefully, more details, story, and excitement on this next run. I still plan on stick as close as possible to the RWBY Canon while at the same time adding in my own original story. I hope you all look forward to "Dragon Knights of Remnant: Rebirth" if you have any questions feel free to PM me.**


End file.
